Safe & Sound
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero. HELSA. SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. El accidente que cambió su vida

_**Hace tiempo que quise escribir una historia Helsa, pero sencillamente no se me ocurría que tema usar :P Finalmente me decidí por una historia sin recuerdos, no se me ocurrió mejor tema pero créanme, valdrá la pena, o al menos procuraré que así sea xD... Pues... Solo les pido que disfruten la historia :D**_

_**Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 1**

**El accidente que cambió su vida... para siempre**

La nieve tapizaba casi por completo el increíble paisaje que se extendía amenazador sobre ellos. La montaña medía casi cuarenta metros; la princesa Anna de Arendelle observaba feliz a Kristoff, su novio, escalando la montaña ansiosamente. Estaban haciendo una pequeña competencia, intentaban averiguar quien era más rápido en escalar la montaña. Kristoff aceptó luego de mucho insistir por parte de Anna. Pero todavía había algo de duda en los ojos del joven, del color de la miel. Anna observó a una esquina, preguntándose interiormente que estaría haciendo su hermana. Allí estaba la reina Elsa, joven monarca de Arendelle, mirando a la cima de la montaña con preocupación pintada en sus enormes orbes azules. Anna sonrió. Todos siempre hablaban acerca del extraordinario parecido entre la reina y la princesa, pero para Anna ellas no se parecían en nada.

En eso estaba, cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de que su adorada hermanita la miraba y la saludó sonriendo. Anna correspondió gustosa al gesto. En ese momento se escuchó un grito procedente de la cima de la montaña y Anna vio a Kristoff saludándola desde la cima. La pelirroja se arremangó el vestido (provocando la risa en su hermana y el pequeño Olaf, que se hallaba sentado junto a Elsa) y se aferró a la cuerda como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. Elsa (quien era la encargada de contar) registró diez minutos para Kristoff y otros diez para Anna. Estaban empatados. La competencia duró casi media hora. Y aunque Olaf le propuso a Elsa contar y que ella lo hiciera, ella se negó rotundamente. No era tan osada como su hermana; ella jamás lo lograría.

Regresaron al palacio, Anna y Kristoff en Sven (un reno a quien él consideraba su compañero), Elsa y Olaf en Sitron, el hermoso caballo blanco de Elsa. Cuando llegaron al palacio fue Elsa quien mandó a preparar un baño de agua caliente para su hermana y Kristoff, mientras ella iba a leer un buen libro a la biblioteca. Pequeños placeres cotidianos de los que gozaba plenamente. Olaf se apoyó en el regazo de la reina y miró el libro, cuyas páginas amarillentas rebosaban de un fragante aroma a libro nuevo que a Elsa le gustaba mucho. Era ya costumbre para Elsa hacer lo mismo cuando leía un libro: se sentaba sobre una silla o simplemente sobre el suelo, con un cojín debajo, el libro entre manos y Olaf apoyado en su regazo, leyendo. El libro, llamado "El nombre de la rosa", de Umberto Eco* era uno de los libros favoritos de Elsa. La historia contenía tanta acción, aventura y suspenso que la joven monarca lo disfrutaba y mucho.

En ese momento escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Su Majestad, ha llegado una carta para usted -informó Kai, su sirviente de más confianza. Elsa suspiró y salió, acomodándose el apretado moño que llevaba.

-Gracias, Kai -dijo, aceptando el sobre que él le tendía. Elsa lo abrió y empezó a leer; conforme lo hacía, una sonrisa tierna se extendía por su rostro.

-Es de la princesa Elenna, me invita a su fiesta de compromiso -informó mirando a Kai.

-¡Me alegro mucho por su amiga, Su Majestad! -exclamó Kai contento-. ¡Debe ser muy lindo para ella comprometerse en matrimonio con el hombre que ama!

-Lo sé -asintió Elsa sonriendo-. Kai, prepara las maletas, iré a la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa Elenna de Bohuslän con el príncipe Friedrich de Jämtland**. Es momento de que no solo Anna vaya a todas las fiestas, bodas y cumpleaños.

**ooo**

-Te voy a extrañar Elsa -decía Anna apretando a su hermana con fuerza. El barco esperaba. Anna le tenía una pequeña fobia al barco, pues sus padres murieron en uno y desde entonces veía un galeón y recordaba esos días horribles en los que su hermana nunca le abrió la puerta y ella tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Bueno, Elsa también pero claro que Anna no lo sabía.

-Yo también Anna, pero ya suéltame, me ahogarás -decía la rubia casi sin aliento, mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse azul por como la apretaba su hermana.

-Ups, lo siento -decía Anna riéndose mientras la soltaba. Aunque se sentía un poco triste por no poder seguir jugando con Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf y Sven en la montaña (pues era agosto y Elsa había hecho nevar sobre la montaña para que pudieran tener un punto donde caer sin lastimarse) también estaba algo preocupada por su adorada hermana mayor, temía que pudiera pasarle algo, y feliz por saber que finalmente Elsa empezaba a abrirse más con las otras personas, incluso el día de su segunda coronación (que organizaron para celebrar el regreso de su reina) había hecho una amiga: la princesa Elenna de Bohuslän, quien ahora se había comprometido con el príncipe Friedrich.

-Bueno Anna, Kai y Gerda te ayudarán con el reino mientras yo estoy ausente, Kristoff, encárgate de que no descuide sus tareas como princesa -el rubio asintió-. Anna, cuida de Olaf y que no coma demasiados chocolates.

-Sí Elsa -contestó la princesa sonriendo.

-Olaf, no quiero que te acuestes tarde y obedece siempre y Anna y Kristoff, ¿sí? -dijo Elsa al muñeco de nieve como si fuera un niño.

-Sí Elsa -contestó él inocentemente.

-Bueno -suspiró la reina Elsa, sonriendo mientras subía al enorme galeón-. ¡Adiós a todos! -exclamó, saludando al aire.

-¡Adiós Elsa! -gritaron todos, mientras veían la sombra negra del barco desaparecer en la lejanía. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, esa sería la última vez que la verían en meses.

**ooo**

Elsa se encontraba leyendo su libro en su camarote. Era lujoso, pero a ella siempre le gustó lo simple. En eso estaba cuando escuchó un ruido. Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención. Era un ruido pequeño, casi como un crujido. No le preocupó hasta que lo escuchó por segunda vez, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Elsa se asustó. El crujido le resultaba desconocido; jamás lo había escuchado. No pudo pensar con claridad, especialmente cuando le llegó el sonido de gritos masculinos de sus queridos marineros.

Elsa dejó el libro sobre la mesita y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se encontró con la escena más terrible que había contemplado jamás, más terrible incluso que la vez que Anna, a sus tres años, enfermó de fiebre por no abrigarse bien mientras jugaban con sus poderes.

Esa vez Elsa se había sentido impotente, estúpida, culpable, y miles de sentimientos negativos más influían en su interior. Aquel momento fue básicamente lo mismo.

La tormenta se había desatado la tarde anterior, pero entonces solo parecía una ligera llovizna. Se pasaría en un par de horas, según el pronóstico de Ivan, su capitán. Pero el caso era que la tormenta no había acabado, y se hacía más y más fuerte hasta tal punto de convertirse en una verdadera tempestad para aquella tarde. Todo era tan confuso; todos gritando y corriendo por todos lados. Ivan pasó junto a ella y se dio cuenta de que su reina estaba fuera del camarote.

-Su Majestad, vuelva adentro, es peligroso -decía agitado. Su cabello castaño ya no estaba tan bien acomodado como antes, de hecho, parecía más peluca que cabello.

-No Ivan, si mis marineros están en peligro yo también quiero ayudar -dijo la reina, terca, mientras corría y trataba de ayudar al marinero Holmes a destrancar el timón que no parecía responder a los fornidos brazos del hombre y menos a los delgados y delicados de la joven reina.

-¡Su Majestad, vaya a su camarote! -ordenó Holmes, un hombre de unos treinta años con ojos grises como lunas y cabello dorado, pero Elsa no pensaba dejarlo solo. En ese momento una enorme ola arrasó con el barco, llevándose consigo a veinte marineros, entre ellos Holmes.

-¡Holmes! -gritó Elsa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el pelo suelto debido a la presión del agua y totalmente empapada.

-¡Su Majestad! -quiso decir Ivan, pero no pudo acercarse porque otra ola lo arrastró.

-¡Ivan! -gritó Elsa desesperada. Ahora solo quedaban cincuenta marineros en su barco. Era una tripulación "pequeña", según Anna, solo para cuidarla. Anna... La cadenita de plata que le regaló cuando ella tenía cinco años, pequeño pero que a ella le quedaba a la perfección, hecho de oro, con el nombre "Elsa" grabado en medio de un corazón dorado. Dentro estaba una imagen, un dibujo, de ellas dos juntas, abrazadas y un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que Elsa amaba como al más cuantioso tesoro. En ese momento Elsa escuchó un nuevo crujido y el grito de: "¡Hombre al agua!". Otro marinero había caído. Ahora solo quedaban cuarenta y nueve. Otra ola. Treinta. Elsa está petrificada; siente que no puede hacer nada. Entonces la ve. La ola más grande, más amenazadora, más terrible de todas. Dylan, otro de los marineros se lanza y la salva, pero es arrastrado en el proceso. Elijah y Ollie, otros dos marineros, lo agarran de los hombros pero son jalados por la ola con él. Veintisiete.

Los hombres se van desapareciendo. Elsa chilló e intentó sujetarlos, pero no puede, no lo consigue. Intentó mover al timón, mas está atracado. Gritó e intentó detener las olas con sus poderes, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado asustada como para que estos funcionaran. En ese momento oyó un grito sonoro, el sonido de algo al romperse y la voz del marinero Ulyses, gritando:

-¡Elsa!

A lo lejos creyó ver una isla. Tierra. Tierra firme, pero el barco no podría llegar, ya estaba destrozado. Entonces algo la golpeó en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

**-ooo-**

Hans caminaba arrastrando los pies sobre la arena. Se sentía extraño, triste, vacío, como si algo le faltara. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_-Oh Anna, si hubiera alguna persona aquí que te amara..._

_-Di-dijiste que me amabas..._

Hans apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordar cuando su plan falló, cuando todo lo que había conseguido se fue a pique cuando lo descubrieron. La reina Elsa lo había descubierto y empujada por Anna ordenó que fuera inmediatamente enviado a las Islas del Sur. Una vez allí le fue peor de como era todo al principio. Lo odiaban, mucho más que eso. Lo miraban con desprecio y no les preocupaba en absoluto su felicidad. Hans se sentía demasiado solo, le habían dado la espalda y sin embargo no los odiaba. Él mismo eligió el camino que tomaría, él mismo se condenó. Era su culpa, nunca debió haberse dejado llevar por su ambición. Era un idiota. ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego, tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por su rencor y lastimar a dos chicas inocentes que no se merecían ningún mal del mundo?

"Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse Westergard, lo hecho hecho está", pensó con amargura el muchacho contemplando las olas de la costa en medio de un hermoso amanecer, con el cielo pintado de rosado. En ese momento su perro, Skip, empezó a ladrar y corrió hacia un punto de la orilla. Hans lo sigue, extrañado por su compartimiento. Su gran danés normalmente es muy tranquilo y le cuesta imaginarlo inquieto.

El perro llegó a un punto en la playa y ladró con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? -preguntó Hans acercándose. Cuando llegó a su lado se quedó paralizado. Un cuerpo femenino estaba tirado en la arena. El pelo rubio, muy rubio, rubísimo, le cubría por completo el rostro. Era un cabello hermoso, sedoso a pesar de lo que seguro tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allí, le cubría por completo el rostro. Su piel era tan blanca... Lentamente, Hans se inclinó y rozó la pequeña mano, suave todavía. Las uñas estaban increíblemente bien cuidadas y regulares. Hans se inclinó y rozó la suave cabellera de fragante aroma floral que penetró en todos sus sentidos. Entonces, apartó el cabello de su rostro y se quedó petrificado. Frente a él, se encontraba la última persona que hubiera esperado ver en esas condiciones, con la ropa destrozada y tumbada sobre la arena, con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Frente a él, se hallaba tendida la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

* * *

**_*También es de mis libros favoritos por lo que no dudé en ponerlo tomando en cuenta que fue escrito antes de que ellos existieran, entre los siglos XIV-XV, y ellos son aproximadamente del siglo XVIII ;) como dato interesante. Por tanto, la novela no se sale de ningún espacio temporal._**

**_**Ambas son viejas ciudades nórdicas cuyas costumbres son recordadas como parte tradicional de las fiestas en Noruega. Quise incluirlas precisamente por ser tan tradicionales y clásicas según el buen Wikipedia :D_**

**_Wow, que cliché me salió el capítulo e.e digo en la parte donde Hans encuentra a Elsa es una mezcla entre dos escenas de La Sirenita: cuando Ariel rescata a Eric y cuando Eric encuentra a Ariel xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tardé tres días en hacerlo lo más decente posible :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y ya desde ahora les vengo diciendo: Dos personas (mujeres) pueden unirse al "elenco" de los protagonistas de Safe & Sound. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es bastante sencillo, solo me dicen en un comentario o mensaje privado los siguientes datos sobre su personaje: Nombre completo, edad (no mayor de veinte años), físico, psicología e historia. Su papel en la historia: mejores amigas de Elsa y, quizás, tengan sus propias escenitas a lo largo de la historia (muchas, desde ahora aviso xD)._**

_**¡Besos de colores!**_

_**azura grandchester potter.**_


	2. ¿Elsa?

_**¡Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Bueno, les vengo avisando que las cosas serán un poco confusas xD. Ya quiero que lean el capítulo y me digan que les pareció :D**_

_**Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Elsa?**

Elsa abrió los ojos, lenta, muy lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza, la sentía palpitar como si tuviera un pequeño corazón dentro de su conciencia. Se paró de golpe, pero eso solo sirvió para aumentar el dolor. Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía nada. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre pelirrojo apareció en el umbral. Tenía unos hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, intensos, muy intensos. Elsa lo miró, indecisa. Y, entonces, una nueva duda surgió.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó asustada. El hombre la miró, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué...?-. Yo... yo... ¿quién soy yo? No... no me acuerdo... ¡no recuerdo nada!

La mandíbula del hombre llegaba hasta el piso.

**-ooo-**

-¿Qué... qué? -Hans no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Ahí estaba frente a él la reina Elsa de Arendelle, afirmando que no sabía quien era él, ni como se llamaba ella. Nunca lo prepararon para algo semejante en sus clases de Historia, Aritmética o similares, y eso que sus padres las consideraban pertinentes. Quiso preguntarle si era una broma, pero había tanto miedo y sinceridad en sus preciosos ojos azules como dos zafiros incrustados en medio de su rostro blanco, muy blanco. No podía ser una broma.

-¿De... de veras no sabes quien soy? -no se atrevía a concebir esa idea. Le parecía impensable.

-N-no... ¿Quién eres? -preguntó ella, aterrada. Estaba más pálida de lo normal. Aquello confirmó los temores de Hans, era cierto: la reina de Arendelle no recordaba nada. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Antes que nada, necesitaba hablar con John, su mejor amigo. Era un año mayor que él y era muy sabio. Él sabría que hacer. Pero antes debía tranquilizar a la reina, no podía abandonarla en ese estado de desesperación en que se encontraba. Lentamente se acercó, la joven reina apenas lo había notado. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, intentando sonreír, Hans le dijo con el tono más amable que podía:

-Tranquila, no pasa nada... -dijo con voz suave. La muchacha levantó sus ojos, asustada. Había una ternura en aquellos ojos verdes que estaba segura jamás había visto, parecía... preocupado. Como si ya la hubiera conocido antes. Extrañamente ella encontraba familiar esa mirada esmeralda, pero no reconocía esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué toda su memoria está en blanco? ¿Por qué le duele tanto la cabeza intentando recordar? ¿Por qué cree conocer a ese hombre tan... raro?-. Escucha. Yo soy el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur -se presentó amablemente. Ella lo seguía mirando desconfiada. Normal-. No quiero asustarte, enserio... Te encontré inconsciente en la playa, con la ropa desgarrada, sin nada. Te recogí y te traje aquí. En unos segundos enviaré una sirvienta para que te ayuda a cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer. Todo era tan complicado... No lograba entender que significaba aquello. ¿La había encontrado tirada en la playa? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Con la ropa desgarrada? ¿Cómo... cómo pasó todo eso? ¿Un príncipe? ¿Una sirvienta? Le costaba procesar tanta información...

-Está bien... -susurró casi inconsciente. No supo como le salió. Su voz sonaba bajita, no era capaz de decir mucho en un momento como ese. Hans la miró aliviado. No esperaba mucha resistencia por parte de la muchacha. Estaba demasiado asustada como para intentar irse.

-Quédate aquí, si te vas podrías perderte o podría dolerte la cabeza -le informó Hans con tono amable. Elsa volvió a asentir y Hans suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta para irse a ver a su amigo John.

**-ooo-**

-¿Cómo que no puede irse a Arendelle? -había preguntado, prácticamente a gritos, Hans ante la respuesta que le había dado John tras explicarle la situación. Su amigo le miraba con ceño, claramente irritado por su grito. John era un hombre tranquilo por naturaleza, y a sus veinte años lucía una corta barba, ojos negros como la noche y pelo rubio dorado. Era un extraño contraste con su piel blanca y su cuerpo delgado.

-Piénsalo, Hans. Si todo es tal como aseguras y la reina no tiene idea de lo que pasa, será muy extraño para ella que de golpe le digas todo, incluyendo que intentaste asesinarla. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no lo recordaras y te lo dijeran así como así? Si regresa a Arendelle, la princesa Anna no tomará precauciones y podría ser demasiado para la pobre chica. Lo más que puede hacer es desmayarse, pero lo mejor será mantenerla apartada de Arendelle y procurar cuidar de ella, al menos, hasta que esté lista para enfrentarse a las responsabilidades de ser reina. Tienes que ayudarla, Hans... lo mejor será cuidarla hasta que pueda afrontar todo. Piensa en ella Hans.

Él suspiró, porque por donde lo viera John tenía razón.

-De acuerdo John, yo cuidaré de ella hasta que esté en condiciones para enfrentar tantas responsabilidades.

Hans tomó su capa y se despidió.

-Adiós John.

-Adiós Hans.

Hans no sabía como, pero le daba la sensación de que el consejo de John traería consigo algunas consecuencias.

**-ooo-**

Elsa estaba acostada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Era un cuarto muy grande y amplio, con paredes pintadas de blanco marfil. Decoraciones de oro y porcelana, y fina madera de roble rojizo. Las finas sábanas de seda eran de un color morado intenso con detalles dorados, la almohada rellena de plumas,el techo alto. Por todas partes se respiraba el aroma a paz y tranquilidad. Elsa cerró los ojos, porque tenía miedo. No importaba lo cómoda o lujosa que luciera la habitación a simple vista, ella estaba asustada. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué?

Elsa cerró las manos alrededor de la sábana de seda, temblorosa, indecisa. Si no recuerda nada... ¿cómo sabrá como se llama? ¿Y quién fue? En ese momento, justo cuando el dolor era tan insoportable que Elsa estaba por desmayarse, la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y una figura femenina apareció en el umbral. Tenía el pelo castaño, de un curioso tono entre rojizo y negro. Su piel, de un suave tono canela, casi oscuro, y sus ojos de color castaña verdoso. Era bastante bella, delgada y alta.

-¡Hola! -la saludó. Había una sonrisa bonita y radiante en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron y adoptaron un leve tono marrón. Elsa se sorprendió de notarlo. Al parecer, la falta de memoria la había vuelto observadora-. ¡Tú debes ser la chica que el príncipe Hans trajo de la playa! ¿Cierto?

-Esto... sí -contestó Elsa tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta efusividad... Apenas llevaba despierta media hora.

-Me llamo Jenni -se presentó la chica alegremente-. Jennifer. Pero odio mi nombre completo, dime solo Jenni, ¿sí? -Elsa asintió, aunque no entendía porque lo odiaba. Era un nombre muy bonito-. El príncipe me pidió que te ayudara a vestirte y te trajera el desayuno -La miró con admiración-. ¡En verdad eres guapa!

-Gracias -contestó Elsa, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Jenni sonrió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes. Toma tu desayuno, cuando termines yo te ayudaré a vestirte -informó. Elsa obedeció gustosa, estaba hambrienta. El desayuno constaba de pan tostado, mermelada de fresa de la mejor calidad y chocolate caliente. Elsa lo degustó encantada, era delicioso. Mientras comía platicaba alegremente con Jenni. Descubrió que la chica tenía dieciocho años, venía del reino de Jämtland (¿porque sentía esa sensación tan cálida en el pecho al oír pronunciar el nombre de ese país?) y podía hablar tres idiomas: inglés, alemán y francés y estaba estudiando italiano y portugués. Elsa quedó admirada al oír todo eso. Jenni parecía una chica muy linda, inocente y dulce. Cuando Elsa acabó de comer, Jenni recogió los platos y le entregó un vestido.

-Perdona si te queda un poco grande, es mío -explicó la chica avergonzada. Elsa lo miró. Era un diseño muy sencillo; manga larga algo ajustada, rojo y con bordes color amarillo oscuro. Era muy bonito, sobre todo por los adornos florales de la falda.

-Es muy bonito -afirmó Elsa. Jenni la miró con ojos brillantes y la ayudó a vestirse (aunque se volteo cuando estuvo completamente desnuda para no imcomodarla). Cuando Hans llegó quince minutos después, Elsa se estaba cepillando el cabello. Jenni está sentada al borde de la cama, parloteando toda clase de cosas ininteligibles. Hans se aclaró la garganta y ambas jóvenes le miraron sobresaltadas. Jenni se apresuró a levantarse para hacer una reverencia pero Hans le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: "No hagas sentir más incómoda a la chica". Jenni de inmediato volvió a sentarse.

-Príncipe Hans -dijo Elsa con tono de respeto-, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué... ?

-Señorita, cálmese por favor -pidió Hans en tono suave. Elsa asintió, tímida-. Escuche... estaba paseando con mi perro por la playa y la encontré. No sé quien es, me temo, pero... -Sacó algo de su chaleco-, encontré esto con usted cuando la encontré, estaba en su cuello -informó entregándole una preciosa cadenita de plata en forma de corazón dorado. Dentro tenía escrito, en letras brillantes, el nombre "Elsa". Anna se lo había regalado a Elsa a los cinco años, cuando ellas todavía eran unas hermanas muy unidas. Elsa observó el precioso dije con curiosidad, no sabía como una extraña sensación de calidez la recorrió al leer su nombre. Anna tenía un dije exactamente igual, pero con cadenita de oro, corazón de plata el nombre de Anna escrito en él. Pero, claro, Elsa no lo sabía.

-¿Elsa? -dijo Jenni asomando su cara por encima del hombro de Elsa-. ¿Ese es tu nombre, Elsa?

-Yo... no lo sé -dijo Elsa sonrojada, asombrada. No podía creer aquello. Hans se sorprendió. ¿Qué haría? ¿Confirmaría eso, o le pondría otro nombre? Pero, si lo hacía, eso implicaría revelarle a Elsa que él la conocía desde antes, tendría que decirle toda la verdad y, como dijo John, eso sería demasiado para ella. Suspiró antes de confirmar lo que él creía correcto:

-Al parecer sí. Aquí dice Elsa, pues...

-Es un bonito nombre -opinó Jenni sonriendo.

-Te llamarás Elsa -decidió Hans, ofreciéndole el collar. Ella asintió y tomó el delicado y hermoso collar entre las manos. Elsa lo toma gustosa, y entonces Hans salió de la habitación, dejando a Jenni y a Elsa platicando animadamente sobre un posible paseo por el pueblo cuando las lastimaduras que Elsa tenía (si bien no muy graves, si algo dolorosas) sanaran y comprarle nuevos accesorios, vestidos y cosas.

* * *

_**Sí, sé que está super corto. El próximo será más largo, se los prometo. Veremos la reacción de Anna al enterarse de que su hermana está perdida en altamar y la relación de Hans, Jenni y Elsa y otro personaje más que saldrá. Como ven, ahora las cosas serán muy... intensas xD. Y empieza el romance, créanme que habrá varias escenas románticas en la historia :D Ahora a comentarios:**_

_**aledartz: Me esforzaré mucho para actualizar lo más rápido posible con capítulos hasta donde me alcance la imaginación ;) Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**elsasarahi: Holiwis hermanita! Ya apareciste jeje, te puse de dieciocho, espero no te moleste, tienes la misma edad que Elsa ;)**_

_**Bella Elise Garcia: Muchas gracias :D tu personaje saldrá en el próximo cap, tengo algo muy grande planeado para él :D te daré una pista: Julieta. ¿Te suena a algo? xD.**_

_**The princess of the ice-magic: Muchas gracias :D**_

_**F: Emm, gracias por comentar :) pero me parece que no entendiste,**__**no me refería a esa información, me refería a inventarse un personaje y colgar tu ficha, un personaje OC, nada que ver contigo excepto tus gustos personales ;) me encantaría conocer a tu personaje :o**_

_**guest: Hola hermana jaja**_

_**KARELL: Gracias :D**_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias ^^**_

_**Kiks Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues, aquí ya ves su reacción :D**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora amigos, gracias por comentar y leer ^^***_

_**¡Besos de colores!**_


	3. Las princesas no lloran

_**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada les vengo con dos nuevas noticias: una de ellas es que este capítulo estará enfocado exclusivamente en Anna y Elenna, la princesa de Bohuslän, y tendrá varios "flashbacks" respecto a la relación mejorada de Elsa y Anna, la relación de las hermanas con su madre y la relación de Elenna y Elsa. La otra es que, a partir de este capítulo, al final justo antes de mi despedida mi pequeña Elise les dirá el título del próximo capítulo, para que ustedes se hagan sus propias conjeturas y de paso me den ideas en sus reviews :D Bueno, eso fue todo (por ahora). Yu, Bárbara...**_

_**Bárbara: ****Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. azura sólo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las princesas no lloran**

Anna siempre se consideró a sí misma una chica fuerte. Era uno de esos pequeños detalles que tanto la diferenciaban de su hermana. Elsa siempre fue la tímida, la sumisa, la niña buena. Anna era traviesa, pícara y torpe. En cierto modo seguía siendo una niña en cuanto a carácter se refería. No por nada su madre la llamaba "Angelito", mientras que Elsa era su pequeño copito de nieve. Anna era como un ángel cuya sonrisa iluminaba el destino de sus padres, era fuerte y sabía mantenerse en pie por mucho que sus demonios y el dolor intentaran derribarla, pura y decidida. En cambio, Elsa era exactamente eso, un copito de nieve frágil y delicado. Se asustaba por su propia sombra, enfermiza, silenciosa como un copo al caer. Anna, en cambio... Pero sencillamente esa noticia fue tan fuerte, tan impactante, que Kristoff tuvo que cogerla en brazos para que no se desmayara.

Cuando Elsa le congeló accidentalmente el corazón, Anna sintió su corazón oprimirse con tremenda fuerza, como si le faltara el aire, respiró con dificultad, temblaba. Sentía frío y miedo, porque sabía que algo malo sucedía. Eso era más o menos lo que pasaba en aquel momento. Recién había aparecido frente a ella Ivan, el hombre a quien ella mandó para proteger a su hermana, y el _único_ sobreviviente del naufragio. _Naufragio_.

Anna cayó de rodillas al piso cuando Kristoff ya no pudo sujetarla, sintiéndose exactamente como cuando Elsa le congeló el corazón. Se quedó en el suelo, jadeando, luchando por recuperar el aire y creyendo que aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Una burda pesadilla, nada más. _No había de qué preocuparse_. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Anna estaba segura de que cuando despertara, Elsa estaría ahí acostada junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura como siempre que tenía una pesadilla. Pero luego los minutos pasaron, Ivan salió lloroso de la sala, Kristoff apretaba la boca y los puños y Olaf parecía al borde del llanto. No podía ser una pesadilla.

-¿Anna? -susurró Olaf, intentando acariciarle el brazo para calmarla. Anna se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación, Olaf quiso ir tras ella pero Kristoff le detuvo por el hombro.

-Déjala Olaf, necesita desahogarse. Lo mejor será que vaya yo. Tú ve con Sven -pidió el recolector de hielo suavemente. El muñeco de nieve accedió y salió de la habitación. Kristoff suspiró antes de seguirlo. Anna lo necesitaba.

**-ooo-**

Kristoff se sentó junto a Anna. Ella estaba en su cuarto, encerrada, pero bastó con mirar a Gerda para que la sirvienta le diera la llave del dormitorio de la princesa. Justo cuando Kristoff ya se dirigía a la habitación, ella lo detuvo por la manga.

-Por favor, dígale a la princesa... -susurró con labios temblorosos-. Dígale que lo siento mucho.

Kristoff asintió y se fue.

Y ahí estaba él, consolando a Anna mientras ella lloraba sin llorar realmente descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una que otra lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla. Kristoff se las limpiaba con ternura y le besaba la frente, susurrando un cálido "Te quiero mucho, mi angelito". Pero para Anna no era suficiente. A pesar de que amaba a Kristoff, lo que ella realmente necesitaba en aquel momento era a Elsa ahí parada frente a ella, sonriéndole como antes. O a su madre, acariciando su espalda, besando su coronilla y susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Y ahora ya ninguna estaba ahí. Se habían ido junto con su padre. La habían dejado sola, como hacia tres años atrás cuando sus padres recién habían muerto y Elsa le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Anna aun tenía pesadillas. Y ahora, las pesadillas incrementarían. Kristoff acariciaba su espalda tiernamente, pero ella _anhelaba _sentir los delgados dedos de su madre, no los gruesos y encallecidos de su novio.

_Anna estaba escondida debajo de su cama. Hacia apenas unos pocos meses que Elsa había empezado a ignorarla, ignoraba las múltiples veces que la pequeña pelirroja tocaba a su puerta pidiéndole hacer un muñeco de nieve. Fuera resonaban los rayos, cosa que a la pequeña princesa le aterraba. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. La sábana se alzó y el rostro compasivo de su madre apareció frente a ella._

_-Oh, mi niña... -susurró, cuando la pequeña princesa extendió los delgados bracitos hacia ella. La reina cargó a Anna entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y su hijita de apenas seis años sentada en su regazo. Anna le miró fijo, con unos ojos enormes, sombreados de pestañas oscuras. La reina suspiró y besó su frente, acariciándole su espalda con el cariño que solo una madre puede proporcionar._

_-Te quiero mucho, mi angelito -murmuró. Anna cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas emanaran por su fino y pecoso rostro. Entonces, la reina abrió los labios y empezó a cantar, lento y suave, pero a cantar al fin y al cabo._

_"Vagas por el mundo, hijo de la tierra _

_¿Sabes lo mucho que vales? _  
_Has recorrido este camino desde tu nacimiento _  
_Estabas destinado para más"*_

_La reina escuchó un sonoro ronquido y sonrió. Su hija no era nada discreta roncando. Es más, ni siquiera al dormir._

Anna empezó a temblar, Kristoff la aferró a él.

-Anna -se atrevió finalmente a hablar-. Calma... Estoy seguro de que Elsa está bien. Ella es fuerte...

-¡Ellos también! -gritó Anna, asustando a su novio. Luego añadió, con voz temblorosa-. Ellos. Mis padres. También eran fuertes, Kristoff. Y murieron exactamente igual. De la misma manera. ¿Qué pretende con esto el destino? ¿Quieren que crezca antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dejan crecer lento y en paz?

-Elsa también creció demasiado rápido... -murmuró Kristoff, tan suavemente que Anna casi no lo oyó.

-Sí... -susurró-. Pero... Kristoff... Mi hermana... Mi linda hermana... -sollozaba Anna en el hombro de Kristoff. Él suspiró, porque también estaba triste. Él apreciaba mucho a Elsa, puesto que una semana antes, había ido a su despacho a pedir su consentimiento para ser el novio de Anna. Pese a que iba acompañado de ésta, estaba muy nervioso, pero sus nervios se disiparon al instante cuando Elsa les sonrió y aceptó la relación floreciente entre ambos.

-Anna... Debes seguir adelante...

-Era la única familia que me quedaba -susurró Anna. Kristoff asintió.

-Lo sé, sé lo que se siente. Cuando mis padres murieron hace años, yo estaba roto por dentro. En aquel tiempo aún no conocía a Sven, y sólo tenía cinco años. No tenía amigos, ni hermanos que cuidaran de mí. Me sentía solo, y me daba la sensación de que no podría seguir adelante. Y mírame aquí, conocí a Sven y posteriormente a los trolls y estoy contigo. Y por todo esto que tengo, me siento muy afortunado. Pero sigue habiendo un espacio vacío aquí -Señaló su pecho-, que deberían llenar mis padres. Pero ellos ya no están. Son cosas de la vida Anna, cosas inevitables, algunas muy necesarias. Tal vez Dios lo consideró como algo pertinente que debía ocurrir, para que el cerebro humano crezca y sepa afrontar otras cosas que la trae la vida.

-Kristoff... Es que... yo... no estoy lista -dijo Anna temblando-. No estoy lista para todo esto. Mis padres... Elsa... ¿Cuántas personas más tendré que perder antes de ser completamente feliz?

-Anna... debes seguir adelante, eso es lo que Elsa querría... Incluso es probable que ella esté viva. Perdida en altamar o en tierra, quizás esté planeando ya su viaje de vuelta. Solo ten paciencia y espera, Anna... Incluso si nunca vuelve, ella siempre estará aquí -rozó delicadamente el pecho de Anna-. En tu corazón. Elsa nunca se irá de allí, igual que tus padres y todas esas buenas personas que se fueron. Estoy seguro de que ella ahora está allí arriba, en el cielo, cuidándote como siempre lo hizo en vida. Te está esperando, se lanza desde las alturas de una nube a los brazos de tus padres cuando es de día, y cuando es noche vela por ti desde el cielo. Ella te protegerá, no dejará que sufras nunca más, Anna. Elsa siempre estará aquí contigo, tal vez no cerca, pero si visible para ti y para todos. Será la estrella más hermosa que ilumine el cielo cada noche y te abrazará las tardes de otoño cuando te golpee el viento. Te besará en forma de copo de nieve las tardes de invierno, y en todas ellas deberás ir a hacer un muñeco, recúerdale que nunca la olvidarás. Enséñale cuanto la amaste y la seguirás amando, por siempre.

Las lágrimas de Anna aumentaban más con cada nueva palabra dicha por Kristoff y asintió. Él le besó la frente y le acarició el pelo. Debían llamar a Elenna, porque sabían que eso era lo que Elsa habría querida. Y cuando llegara, juntos harían algo para conmemorar a Elsa. Para siempre.

-Por cierto... -añadió Kristoff. Anna alzó sus ojos temblorosos hacia él y Kristoff sonrió tristemente-. Gerda te da sus pésames.

Anna asintió. Ya no lloraba, pero interiormente estaba vacía.

**-ooo-**

Elenna de Bohuslän siempre fue una chica solitaria. No tenía poderes, ni hermanas mayores peligrosas. Simplemente era demasiado tímida para relacionarse. Este carácter molestaba a su madre, quien le reprochaba el no tener amigos.

-Una futura soberana debe tener buenas relaciones -le había dicho una vez. Elenna recordaba los múltiples consejos que su madre, la reina Victorie le había dado de niña. Las princesas nunca comen con la boca abierta, las princesas nunca ríen a carcajadas, las princesas nunca montan así un caballo, las princesas nunca tropiezan en medio de un vals, las princesas nunca hacen berrinche, las princesas nunca ponen caras cuando comen algo, las princesas nunca lloran...

Eran reglas tan estrictas como pertinentes en el protocolo real, y eso Elenna lo detestaba. Se miró en el espejo con expresión nostálgica. Elenna era bella, muy bella y había tenido muchos pretendientes en vida, pero ella sólo amaba a uno: Friedrich**. Tenía los ojos del color del cielo cuando llueve, grises y despiertos, su cabello rizado eran ondas de chocolate, oscuras y sedosas. Era muy alta y delgada, con buena figura. Vestía completamente de negro, un vestido que no dejaba ninguna parte del cuerpo al descubierto. Usaba una hermosa trenza francesa y su piel blanca cual porcelana parecía relucir con el efecto de la luz. Elenna tenía diecinueve años y seguía siendo tímida, pero hacia pocos meses había empezado a socializar más, cuando conoció a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Elsa era... diferente. Ella no era como las demás chicas, escandalosas y románticas. Elsa era mas serie y centrada, y sabía lo que le convenía. Elenna cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos existentes dentro de su mente.

_Elenna no había querido asistir a esa fiesta. Fue por insistencia de su madre, quien recién entablaba vínculos con Arendelle y había decidido enviarla en representación de Bohuslän. La reina Victorie prácticamente amenazó a Elenna con quitarle a su querido Sál cuando ésta se negó rotundamente a ir, por lo que la princesa de diecinueve años asistiría a regañadientes. En aquel momento estaba semioculta en un rincón, esperando a que terminara la fiesta. No se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente, rodeada de chica cazafortunas a la espera de maridos. Se le hacía muy estúpido. En aquel momento la cortina se descorrió y Elenna casi gritó del susto cuando se encontró cara a cara con los ojos color zafiro de la reina Elsa._

_-Discúlpeme, no sabía que... que vendría aquí... -tartamudeó Elenna. Sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba apenadísima. Elsa pareció notarlo porque sonrió._

_-No se preocupe -dijo cortésmente-. Es mi culpa. No sabía que estaba aquí._

_-Se puede saber... ¿Necesita algo Majestad? -preguntó Elenna con curiosidad. Elsa negó con la cabeza._

_-No. Yo sólo quería escaparme de la bendita fiesta por un rato, pero veo que este sitio está ocupado así que... -Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde había venido._

_-No, no, descuide. Aquí hay suficiente espacio para las dos y, además, ésta es su casa. La que debería irse soy yo._

_Elsa sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño al oír a Elenna llamarla "Majestad"._

_-Llámame sólo Elsa, por favor -pidió sonriendo._

_-En ese caso, tú llámame Elenna, Elsa -dijo la princesa. La reina rió suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano._

_-Un gusto, Elenna._

Una gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elenna al recordar a Elsa, su mejor amiga y la única que podía entenderla. Elsa era tan distinta... Era hermosa, dulce, bien educada, compasiva y daba buenos consejos respecto a su complicada relación con su madre. Elenna podría jurar que oía las risas de las princesas de Arendelle, construyendo un muñeco de nieve. Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Su mejor amiga, casi su hermana se había ido, tal vez para siempre.

-Elsa... Ya no la volveré a ver... -susurró Elenna metiéndose a la tinaja llena de agua caliente. Necesitaba descansar. Dejó que el agua lavara sus penas, pensó en Elsa, frotó su cuerpo como si estuviera cubierto de porquería como cuando era niña mientras recordaba su adorable sonrisa.

_-¡Vamos Elenna! -exclamaba Elsa, tirando del delgado brazo de la princesa de Bohuslän hacia el patio._

_-¿A dónde vamos, Elsa? -preguntaba Elenna riendo como una niña. Elsa le miró pícaramente._

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco con Anna y Olaf?_

Pero era inútil, ya nunca volvería a verla. Elsa era la única que la comprendía, que la escuchaba y valoraba sus ideas. Era lo que le quedaba, después de la muerte de su padre, porque su madre nunca podría compararse con él. Elsa era la única que lo igualaba, que la comprendía y la hacía sonreír en los momentos más difíciles.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí, Elenna?_

_-¿Crees que soy extraña?_

_-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?_

_-Mi madre me lo dice a menudo._

_-No lo creo. Eres la mejor chica que he conocido._

Elenna lloró bajo el agua. En dos días más arribaría al puerto de Arendelle para disculparse con Anna y Kristoff por lo ocurrido. Y ver que planeaban hacer para honrar a Elsa.

**-ooo-**

_-Anna... Anna... despierta, pequeña dormilona -decía una traviesa voz femenina dándole un ligero empujoncito._

_-Cinco minutos más... -dijo la pelirroja adormilada._

_-Anna -suspiró la reina. Se montó sobre su hermana y le abrió un ojo-. Olaf se está derritiendo -Nada-. Kristoff se está besando con otra chica -Nada-. Hay chocolates en la mesa y me los voy a comer._

_Anna se paró de golpe a tiempo para ver a Elsa salir corriendo de su habitación._

_-¡ELSA!_

Anna se levantó de golpe, empapada en sudor y esperanzada, sólo para voltear a su lado y ver el espacio vacío en la cama. Se sentía tan sola... Elsa no estaba allí a su lado, y eso bastaba para arruinar la belleza de su sueño. Perturbada, Anna se alzó. Estaba a punto e encerrarse y llorar nuevamente, porque extrañaba a su hermana. _Le necesitaba para sobrevivir. _Todo valdría la pena si su adorada Elsa volvía a su lado, con ella.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_-Vamos._

Se oyó el sonido de pasos fuera del cuarto y el grito de Kristoff, diciendo:

-¡Ya llegaron!

**-ooo-**

Cuando llegó la hora del desembarco, Elenna y Anna se abrazaron muy fuerte. Ninguna dijo nada porque sabían perfectamente como se sentían, se comprendían y eso las unió más que nunca, a pesar de que al principio el único vínculo que las unía era su amor por Elsa. Ahora también era el dolor y el miedo por ella, su preocupación por su seguridad. Anna condujo a Elenna hasta el dormitorio preparado para ésta, y empezaron a platicar. En cierto modo, les aliviaba hablar de Elsa. Dejaron expresar mutuamente lo que sentían con entera libertad, y sintieron las lágrimas correr, se abrazaron y besaron entre ellas intentando llenar el espacio vacío pero sencillamente no lo conseguían. Ni una ni la otra llenaría jamás ese hueco que Elsa había dejado en sus corazones. Allí mismo Anna se enteró de que Elenna había roto su compromiso con Friedrich porque no se sentía lista para una relación en aquellos momentos, para enojo de su madre que no paraba de quejarse de que "el príncipe la dejaría". Pero a Elenna no le importó. Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era ir a Arendelle y consolar a Anna y, de paso, ver la ceremonia que organizarían en honor a Elsa.

Cuando cayó la noche, Anna condujo a Elenna hasta el fiordo, donde se hallaban reunidos todos los aldeanos de Arendelle. La princesa de Bohuslän estaba confundida, preguntándose internamente porque Anna la conduciría hasta allí. También se preguntaba por qué todos los habitantes del reino estaban allí.

-No todos están aquí. Kristoff está en la terraza, y muchos habitantes están en sus casas -informó la pelirroja. Elenna asintió. Anna suspiró y sacó una especie de flor del interior de su vestido. Era, por mucho, la flor más hermosa que Elenna había presenciado en su vida. El centro era redondo y sedoso, color plateado y brillante como una luna diminuta. Tenía larguísimos pétalos color violeta, extendidos como las puntas de una corona alrededor del frágil botoncito. Elenna se inclinó, observando la flor que parecía brillar con un resplandor único y hermoso.

A lo lejos, se oyó un silbido*** que resonó en los oídos de todos de manera enigmática, especialmente los de Anna y Elenna. La princesa de Bohuslän vio como lentamente, Anna se acercaba al lago. Todos estaban callados. Lentamente, Anna colocó con cuidado la hermosa flor en la superficie del fiordo que alguna vez Elsa congeló. La flor resplandecía en medio del agua oscura como una luz multicolor.

_-Te quiero mucho, mi angelito._

La flor empezó a flotar y a deslizarse en el agua, los niños soltaban exclamaciones de asombro y señalaban el cielo. Elenna levantó la cabeza y encontró una linterna flotando, era de un tono rosado durazno con un sol dorado pintado justo en el medio. Luego la siguió otra linterna, ésta era plateada, con una luna celeste y fuego azul. La siguiente fue una totalmente blanca, con un copo de nieve celeste pintado en el medio, el símbolo de Arendelle. Poco a poco, los habitantes hicieron lo propio: dejaron ir sus flores. Algunas eran violetas, otras verdes, otras azules, otras amarillas, otras naranjas, otras rojas, algunas tenían el centro pequeño, redondo y plateado como luna y otros lo tenían con la delicada forma de una estrella, dorada y radiante. Las flores y las linternas volaban o flotaban en direcciones interminables y lejanas, eternas, etéreas, allí hacia donde ningún ojo humano fuera capaz de taladrar.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Puedes llamarme angelito?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Por supuesto, angelito._

Los recuerdos bañaban la mente de las dos jóvenes, frescos como aquellas hermosas flores bañadas en rocío.

_-¡Mamá! -gritaba la pequeña Anna, apareciendo frente a su madre. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rosado que desentonaba con su cabello rubio pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué sucede, angelito? -preguntó la reina dulcemente._

_-¡Mira mi vestido nuevo! ¿No crees que es bonito? -preguntó dando un giro sobre ella misma para que lo viera. El rostro de la reina se ensombreció cuando vio una ligera capa de escarcha en el vestido de la niña, específicamente en su falda._

_-Es encantador -murmuró-. Angelito, ¿de casualidad Elsa ya te vio el vestido?_

_-Sí -contestó la niña, con un tono tan inocente que la reina se obligó a sí misma a sonreír-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Por nada cariño... Por nada._

De repente, Anna le dio un ligero codazo a Elenna, que volteó a verla con cara de ¡Oye! Anna señaló las casas, y cuando Elenna se giró para mirarlas se quedó boquiabierta.

Las casas habían sido bellamente decoradas. Estaban cubiertas de esas mismas flores, pero todas eran plateadas y resplandecían como estrellas. Estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de material similar a la escarcha, ligero y cristalino, y estaban pintadas de tal modo que parecía que estaban hechas de hielo. Pero no sólo eso. La luz de las flores y las linternas se reflejaba en la pintura semitransparente, creando un efecto multicolor mientras los colores chocaban. El castillo estaba lleno de luces, tenues y blancas. Era sencillamente hermoso, hermoso. Y todos vestían de blanco en vez de negro, como ella.

-Blanco es a invierno y vida como negro a muerte -oyó decir a Kai, el mayordomo de mayor confianza de Elsa, mientras se acercaba a ver las flores en el agua. Seguramente lanzó una linterna. Anna tomó el hombro de Elenna, quien la miró con fascinación. Todo era tan hermoso, que parecía irreal.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad? -Elenna asintió-. Lo que se consigue de tener una prima cuyo reino está bien provisto de linternas y un novio con amigos trolls.

Elenna sonrió, sin poder contenerse. Aquel espectáculo era algo demasiado hermoso para ser real, pero al mismo tiempo era tan... tan intenso. No podía ser un sueño.

-Mira -dijo Anna, señalando el cielo. Elenna miró. Ahí estaba la estrella más hermosa de todas, enorme, luminosa, ahí suspendida donde todo el mundo podía verla, como un diamante plateado en medio de un manto de terciopelo negro-. Esa es Elsa. Nos está cuidando, ¿ves? Está contenta por el regalo. Nos está abrazando -El viento parecía acompañar las palabras de Anna. Azotaba todo a su paso y parecía querer alzar entre sus alas transparentes a las dos princesas, que no dijeron nada, abrieron los brazos en un intento desesperado por devolverle el abrazo a Elsa.

-Esto haremos todos los meses, todos los años, el mismo día: lanzaremos todo esto y pintaremos nuestras casas en honor a nuestra reina -anunció Anna, Elenna asintió.

-Me quedaré aquí contigo. Quiero lanzar una linterna el próximo mes -dijo Elenna. Anna asintió y las dos se quedaron mirando al cielo, susurrando a la lejana estrella blanca, y prometiéndole a Elsa que nunca más estaría sola.

* * *

_***Ésta canción se llama Wanderer's Lullaby, de Avatar, en español se traduce "La nana del viajero".**_

_****Sólo por si acaso, el nombre Friedrich se pronuncia Friedrieh.**_

_*****Imagínense el silbido como el de Katniss Everdeen en Los Juegos del Hambres ;)**_

_**Snif, snif, estoy llorando. Maldita sea, estoy llorando.**_

_**Hairy: No llores azura.**_

_**Yo: Gracias Hairy. Bueno, en fin, este capítulo fue conmovedor, ¿cierto? Yo lloré escribiéndolo D: Snif, snif. Mejor pasemos a los reviews antes de que explote:**_

_megumisakura:_**_Muchas gracias, claro que sí ;)_**

_paradise cat:__ **Muchas gracias :D**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:__ **No, desgraciadamente D: pero en el próximo descuida, veremos sus sensuales poderes al descubierto (?) a ver que tal lo toman Jenni y tu personaje, que por cierto será uno de los principales a partir del próximo que es donde saldrá (ahora sí), te daré otra pista: romance. Gracias por leer :D**_

_Paradise4ever: **Gracias :'D**_

_FrozenHeart444:_**_Muchísimas gracias :D_**

_The princess of the ice-magic:_**_ Todo se resolverá conforme avance la historia ;)_**

_Kiks Cullen:__ **Muchas gracias :)**_

_F:_**_No sé,soy pésima en concursos :P xD. Entonces te pongo simplemente como F jeje. Lo mínimo que puedes tener de edad es dieciocho, cosa que no es mucho espero :)_**

_elsasarahi:_**_¡Holiwis! Ah, que bien :) Claro que sí jaja. Y sí, efectivamente, aparecerás en TODO el fic porque serás la mejor amiga de Elsa y actuarás junto con la princesa Emily y F como su consejera cuando ella lo necesite ;) serás una gran amiga para ella. Jeje muchas gracias :)_**

**_Y bueno, eso fue todo. Espero hayan disfrutado y, tal y como prometí arriba, Elise..._**

**_Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula: "De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo". ¿De qué creen que tratará? Creo que es muy obvio jaja._**

**_Hairy: El próximo capítulo tendrá dos nuevos personajes: la princesa Emily y F. ¡No se lo pierdan!_**

**_Yo: Esto ya parece programa de televisión ._. Bueno, en fin, espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

**_Todas: ¡Besos de colores!_**


	4. De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo

_**¡Hola bebés de mi vida y de mi vientre! (?) Ok no ._. no vayan a pensar que estoy embarazada. *Pero si no soy tu bebé. Ni siquiera soy un bebé ¬¬* ERES MI BEBÉ PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO. ¿Okey? *Okey*. Buahh lo siento xD pero necesitaba poner eso xD. Bueno aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo de SAFE & SOUND. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, chicos :') no tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen sus comentarios. Por cierto, abajo les doy una nueva noticia ;) Bárbara, Yulene...**_

_**Bárbara: **__**Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: **__**Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. azura sólo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 4**

**De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo**

-¡Emily, Emily, mi niña!

Emily abrió un ojo para ver a Molly, su nana, contratada por sus padres para criarla cuando sólo tenía el año de edad por falta de tiempo para cuidar de ella, arrodillada a su lado. La noche anterior había sido muy divertida, con sus criadas y Molly jugando con ella a "verdad o reto", un extraño juego que el soldado Adam le había sugerido. Consistía en rodar una botella y, a quien ésta señalase, debía escoger decir una verdad o hacer un reto. Extrañamente para sus amigas, la tímida Emily siempre escogía reto, pues no quería que le preguntaran nada respecto a su vida privada. Era una joven reservada y no se sentía cómoda hablando de ella con los demás, cosa que sus amigas entendían y prefirieron no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? -preguntó Molly al ver a quien consideraba su propia hija alzarse desganada y deshacer las adorables trenzas que ella misma le hacía cada noche para dormir.

-Sí, Molly, muchas gracias. Es sólo que ayer me acosté tarde y...

-No me digas... Fue Aileen, ¿cierto? -preguntó Molly sonriendo dulcemente ante la mención de su sobrina. Aileen podía ser un año mayor que Emily, pero era tremendamente hiperactiva y siempre estaba yendo de un lado para otro. Pero era linda y quería mucho a Emily, cosa que Molly apreciaba realmente, así como sus ganas de sonreír a pesar de que sus padres hubieran muerto hacia dos años.

-Sí, estuvo brincando en mi cama y no me dejó dormir hasta que escuché todo lo que ella tenía por decirme -afirmó Emily, sonriendo vagamente al recordar la noche anterior.

-Se podían escuchar tus risas en la otra habitación, pequeña -observó Molly, divertida. Emily se sonrojó-. No me malentiendas. Es bueno que te diviertas tanto, sobre todo ahora que... -dijo Molly, algo avergonzada por tocar un tema tan delicado tanto para Emily como para ella. El rostro de Emily se ensombreció al oírla.

-Molly, por favor, no me hables de eso -pidió con su cortesía de siempre. Molly suspiró y asintió, recogiendo un libro que, al parecer, una de las hiperactivas criadas había tirado al suelo accidentalmente la noche anterior.

-No te molestes Molly -dijo Emily, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos, aun en camisón-. Yo arreglaré la habitación.

-Pero Emily... -quiso protestar Molly, siendo interrumpida por la dulce voz de la princesa.

-Molly, mañana llegaremos al puerto de las Islas del Sur, déjame a mí -pidió cortésmente. Molly suspiró.

-De acuerdo Emily. Pero yo te traeré tu desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie me quitará ese trabajo -dijo guiñando un ojo pícaramente hacia ella, al tiempo que salía del amplio camarote para buscar el desayuno de la princesa. Emily rió.

-Claro que no Molly, nadie te quitará nunca tu trabajo.

Molly rió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Emily sola para arreglarse y, de paso, acomodar el camarote, desordenado por la noche anterior. La princesa de Northumberland se miró en el espejo. Ella era bonita y lo sabía, con un cabello tan largo que alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Era delgada, pero con buena figura, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello, castaño. Era claro, tanto que parecía rubio. Sus labios gruesos y rosados, casi redondos, como los de un niño, y las mejillas pintadas de un matiz rosa. Era realmente bella. Se deshizo sus trenzas, recogiendo su cabello en una media cola, sencilla y elegante, con florecillas blancas naturales enredadas en forma de trenza. Se quitó su camisón rosa y se puso un vestido bastante simple, de mangas largas y falda sin vuelo, y zapatos sin tacón, cómodos para caminar en cubierta. Luego de revisar por última vez que ni un solo cabello estuviera fuera de su lugar (el aspecto físico, algo muy importante en una princesa, solía decir su tía Marianne), Emily tomó un pañuelo y se lo ató al cabello. Acto seguido, se puso a limpiar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en una mañana como esa. _Algo _le decía que aquel día sería algo aburrido.

**-ooo-**

Elsa estaba sentada en la cama, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jenni se había ido, pero prometió volver más tarde a visitarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En aquel momento se entretenía leyendo un libro que el príncipe Hans le había prestado para entretenerse, llamado Romeo y Julieta, de Shakespeare. Era hermoso, pero la historia de amor no le parecía tan bonita como la pintaba Jenni al verla leer el libro*. En aquel momento, su mente estaba en otras cosas. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba, el príncipe Hans le había pedido que lo tuteara, por lo que debía empezar a llamarlo simplemente Hans.

Elsa se giró hacia la única ventana de la habitación. Era realmente grande, con unas amplias cortinas de seda blanca semitransparente, y una bonita vista de todo el reino, y un poco más allá, según Jenni. Elsa se paró con la intención de ver por la ventana para confirmar si lo que había dicho Jenni era verdadero. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que se levantó de la cama una hoja se deslizó del libro y cayó al suelo. Era amarillenta y con bordes deshilachados, de aspecto claramente antiguo. La esquina izquierda tenía un pequeño hilo gris, por lo que Elsa supuso que debió haber sido arrancada de ese libro hacia mucho tiempo por alguien, pero... ¿quién? Tomó la hoja arrancada de Romeo y Julieta. No sabía quién la había arrancado. Atrás tenía escrito: "Lucecita". Elsa estaba extrañada. ¿Quién era "Lucecita"? ¿Y qué papel tenía exactamente en la vida de Hans?

Negó con la cabeza, dejó el libro al pie de la cabecera de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, resuelta a despejar su mente con la preciosa vista para poder concentrarse después. Más tarde le preguntaría a Hans sobre Lucecita. Hizo a un lado las cortinas y contempló el hermoso pueblo. Las paredes pintadas de colores pálidos, la gente encerrada en sus casas por la noche. La luna llena relucía como una perla blanca en el cielo negro. Elsa, sin darse cuenta, apretó con fuerza el viejo papel contra su pecho. Observó a la distancia algo extraño. Un haz de luz, una luz preciosa y reluciente. Era de color durazno, rosado. Numerosas luces de colores le siguieron. Elsa vio como poco a poco las luces formaban una columna en el cielo. Era simplemente hermoso. Elsa suspiró, apoyando el mentón entre sus brazos para poder mirar cómoda el espectáculo. Todos salían de sus casas, mirando con asombro las luces lejanas.

-Vienen de Arendelle -comentó una mujer que llevaba a su hija de la mano. La pequeña, de trenzas y bonitos ojos almendrados señalaba el cielo emocionada.

-¡Mira mamita! ¡Son luces flotantes! -gritaba la pequeña emocionada.

-Se llaman linternas, Hildegard. Seguramente la princesa Rapunzel se las prestó a la princesa Anna -dijo su madre con aire indiferente, cosa que sorprendió a Elsa. Todos en aquellas islas eran tan... frívolos. Le asustaban.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jenni apareció muy emocionada.

-¡Elsa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamó tendiéndole un pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué? -dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-Verás, como no sabemos nada de ti, fui con Hans y...

_Jenni miraba indecisa la puerta de la habitación del príncipe Hans. No sabía como decirle su idea, pero finalmente tomó aire, tocó la puerta tímidamente y dijo con voz animada:_

_-¿Príncipe Hans?_

_-Adelante -dijo una voz dentro de la habitación. Los ojos de Jenni se iluminaron y entró al cuarto. Era idéntico al de Elsa. A decir verdad, el castillo tenía un diseño muy poco original-. Jenni, te había dicho que no me llamaras príncipe -dijo Hans sonriendo. Jenni le sacó la lengua infantilmente._

_-Perdón, Hans. Pero aun no me acostumbre a tutearle... tutearte -rectificó rápidamente. Hans rió._

_-De acuerdo, ¿qué me venías a decir?_

_-Bueno, pues como no sabemos nada de Elsa, se me ocurrió que podríamos celebrar su cumpleaños hoy, porque hoy fue cuando despertó -dijo Jenni contenta-. Yo puedo ir a comprar un pastel y nosotros seríamos invitados. Podrían venir más criadas. Yo le calculo al menos dieciocho años. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Hans pareció pensárselo por un instante. Finalmente, sonrió y miró a Jenni._

_-De acuerdo, te quiero aquí en media hora. Y trae el mejor pastel -le entregó una bolsita. Al abrirla, Jenni encontró una generosa cantidad de dinero-. Yo compraré el regalo por mi cuenta. Y date prisa, está oscureciendo._

_Jenni saltó de alegría y salió corriendo de allí. Le daría una sorpresa a Elsa._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -concluyó Jenni sonriendo.

-Pues sí que me sorprendiste, Jenni. El pastel se ve delicioso -observó Elsa.

-¡Pero no solo por eso, Elsa! El espectáculo de linternas es más que hermoso, ¿cierto? -exclamó Jenni corriendo a la ventana para verlo, contenta-. ¡Es un excelente regalo de cumpleaños! ¿No crees?

-Es precioso -suspiró Elsa mirando con ternura las linternas. En aquel momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Hans apareció en el umbral, pero no venía solo. Venía con una chica de unos dieciocho años, de aspecto amable y una bonita sonrisa adornando su cara. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de color castaño oscuro, casi negro. Tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones almendrados, los más bellos que Elsa había visto hasta el momento, después de los de Hans. Tenía tez trigueña y dientes blancos y redondos como perlas.

-Hola Elsa -saludó Hans. Elsa le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, lanzando una mirada curiosa a su acompañante. Hans pareció percatarse porque rió un poco.

-Ah, sí, ella. Elsa, ella es F, una de nuestras ayudantes más recientes.

-¿F? -dijo Elsa confundida. F sonrió disimuladamente al darse cuenta de su confusión.

-Sí, digamos que mamá no tuvo demasiado tiempo para darme un nombre antes de morir -Elsa la miró con pena al oírla.

-Lo siento, no pensaba...

-Descuida, no importa -dijo F sonriéndole con confianza, cosa que tranquilizó visiblemente a Elsa.

-El espectáculo viene de Arendelle, ¿cierto Hans? Siempre me ha parecido que sus gobernantes eran muy divertidas -observó Jenni observando por la ventana. Elsa se confundió al ver que el rostro sonriente de Hans de un segundo a otro se ensombrecía ante la mención de Arendelle.

-Sí... muy divertidas... -Hans volteó a ver a F, que tenía en sus manos una caja.

-Bueno Elsa, toma tu regalo, de parte de la familia real -dijo Hans mientras F le tendía la caja. Elsa se sorprendió.

-Oh, gracias Hans, pero no era necesario...

-Sí que lo es, es tu cumpleaños... No oficial, pero tu cumpleaños al fin y al cabo -dijo Hans sonriendo, mientras Elsa tomaba tímidamente la caja y lentamente la abría. Era un bello brazalete de plata, cuya forma simulaba ramajes cruzados entre sí con preciosas flores de cristal similares al hielo. Era hermoso. Jenni soltó un grito de emoción mientras Elsa lentamente se ponía el brazalete, anonada. No podía creerlo.

-Hans, esto debió costarte mucho... -susurró.

-No tanto, soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? -dijo él sonriendo con cierta fanfarronería.

-Y ahí está el príncipe Hans que conocemos -se burló F riéndose. Elsa sonrió y Jenni la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Algo terrible y mortal.

Elsa cerró los ojos, y por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver un par de ojos color azul verdoso, brillantes, bonitos. La miraban fijamente, y una vocecita dulce y cantarina, como la de una niña resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, diciendo: "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?".

Elsa se derrumbó. _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? _"Sí quiero hacer un muñeco..." ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cabeza palpitaba más y más cada vez?

-Sí quiero -Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Sí quiero hacer un muñeco -se tambaleó. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta cayó sobre un mueble con espejo, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¿¡Elsa!? ¿¡Estás bien!? -gritó Jenni. F y Hans sujetaron a Elsa para evitar que cayera sobre los trozos rotos del espejo.

-Voy por algo para limpiarlo -dijo F y salió corriendo de la habitación. Elsa intentó aferrarse al mueble, pero ocurrió algo extraordinario antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Apenas sus manos rozaron la madera, ésta se volvió hielo (literalmente), azul, transparente y frío.

-¿Hi... hielo? -dijo Elsa asustada. Hans suspiró, porque lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad. ¿Ahora cómo explicaría a Elsa que tenía poderes sin revelar nada de su identidad?

-Elsa... -susurró Hans, tomándola delicadamente de los hombros y mirándola, la ternura reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Elsa estaba aterrada, no tenía idea de por qué había congelado aquel mueble, estaba confundida por los ojos y la voz y sonrojada por la extrema cercanía entre ella y Hans-, tranquila, todo está bien. Te llevaré con John, mi amigo. Él era un trotamundos, sabe de todo. Él nos ayudará -Elsa asintió asustada y Hans la tomó delicadamente en brazos. Elsa estaba roja como un tomate, sentía el cálido aliento de Hans contra su rostro. Hans no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al sentirla acurrucarse contra él. Se veía tan frágil... Espera un segundo, ¿¡qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo!?

-Jenni, vigila que todo esté en orden cuando volvamos. Iré a ver a John -informó Hans. Jenni asintió, asustada por todo aquello, y Hans se retiró con Elsa todavía el brazos, abrazándola a él como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Aunque para Hans, sí lo era.

Hans montó en su caballo (que tenía el curioso nombre de Sitron) y cabalgaron rumbo al pueblo. Estaba seguro de que John los recibiría a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

**-ooo-**

-Ya veo... Entonces eso pasó -dijo John mirando la mano de Elsa. Ella no se sentía cómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, incluso se había sentido incómoda ante el más mínimo roce con Jenni y Hans.

-Sí, John. ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Hans mirando a la albina con preocupación. John sonrió un poco.

-Escucha Elsa, tu poder seguirá creciendo. Hay algo muy hermoso en él, aunque aun no sabemos como lo obtuviste. Pudo haber sido un maleficio de algún hechicero poderoso, o pudiste haber nacido con él. Si no recuerdas nada de tu vida será más difícil descubrir el por qué, pero hay una cosa en la que podemos confiar, algo que podrá ayudarte Elsa.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hans, Elsa le miró asustada.

-El amor Hans, Elsa, amor. El amor cura, cuando amas hay algo que te transforma y te convierte en mejor persona. Eso hará el amor por ti Elsa, ama con todas tus fuerzas y podrás controlar tus poderes. Hasta entonces, toma -le tendió una bolsita que Elsa abrió temerosa, cubriéndola de escarcha en el proceso. Ahí estaban un par de guantes de seda blanca.

-Con ellos podrás drenar tu poder un poco hasta que lo controles totalmente -dijo John sonriendo. Elsa se los puso recelosa, de algún modo se sentía atada con esos guantes puestos. Hans se sentía terriblemente culpable, porque sabía que Elsa ya podía controlar sus poderes, pero tenía miedo de como pudiera reaccionar si le contaba todo de golpe.

-Elsa, vamos al castillo. Jenni debe de estarnos esperando -dijo Hans. Elsa asintió, se sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía de sus poderes.

Hans y Elsa partieron al castillo rápidamente, Hans andaba pensativo y Elsa nerviosa por lo que podría encontrar en su habitación.

**-ooo-**

-WOW -decía Jenni sin parar-. Osea que tienes poderes y tienes que usar guantes para controlarlos hasta que los domines y sólo puedes hacerlo con amor y... WOW- exclamaba aun sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Jenni, despertarás a todos en el castillo -observó F sonriendo. Las tres estaban sentadas en la cama, Elsa llevaba puesto un sencillo camisón azul y los guantes. No se los quitaría por nada del mundo, aún no. Lo haría cuando aprendiera a controlarlos. Hans y Jenni le habían prometido "llenarla de amor" para que aprendiera a usarlos. No quería causar un desastre a quienes se habían portado tan amables con ellas.

-Por cierto F, debemos prepararnos para recibir mañana a su Real Majestad -dijo Jenni en tono exageradamente pomposo. Elsa bajó la cabeza. Tenía miedo, a la vez que curiosidad por "su Real Majestad". Aunque había intentado apartar a sus... ¿amigas? de ella, Jenni y F eran tercas y no desistieron hasta entrar al cuarto. Estaba asustada, no por ella, sino por ellas. No quería lastimarlas. ¿Y si accidentalmente les congelaba el corazón? ¿Y si las convertía en estatuas? Elsa no quería hacerles daño, las quería demasiado... Y ni siquiera las conocía bien. F pareció percatarse de su preocupación, porque al instante una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Elsa -dijo en tono suave. Ella la miró, y Jenni también-, nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas, y te amamos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Elsa las miró, incrédula por lo oído. ¿Era enserio?

-Te amamos Elsa, a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, lo siento aquí -dijo F señalando su corazón-. Eres la chica más extraordinaria que he conocido. Eres hermosa, y con un corazón de oro. No te preocupas por ti, sino por nosotras. Tienes el corazón más puro que he visto, y el alma dorada. Y nosotras nunca, repito, NUNCA te haremos de lado por el simple hecho de tener poderes. Eres una persona extraordinaria, y lo sabes. Por tus poderes, tu cara y tu personalidad. Eres hermosa Elsa, por dentro y por fuera. Y eres mi mejor amiga. Te amo por eso.

-Yo también Elsa, es cierto todo lo que dice F. Eres una persona increíble, de esas que yo sólo encontraba en los cuentos de hadas, de pequeña. Tanto, que hasta me da miedo que no seas real. Eres como... un ángel -afirmó dulcemente Jenni-, bonita, linda... No encuentro palabras para describirte. Y no quiero oírte menospreciarte a ti misma, ¿oíste? Vales tanto como mil sacos de oro, incluso más. Eres extraordinaria, y te amo. Me importan una mierda tus poderes y todo lo que el estúpido mundo diga.

-Jenni -la riñó F por decir una grosería frente a Elsa. Jenni sacó la lengua infantilmente, como hacía siempre que la regañaban. Pero la atención de Elsa estaba puesta en otra parte. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, porque al fin, sintió que tenía amigas. Amigas de verdad, que la querían y la cuidaban por como era. No les importaban sus poderes. No les importaba lo que dijeran los demás. La querían por ser ella misma.

-¡Jenni, F! ¡Las amo! ¡Las amo a las dos! -exclamó Elsa, y antes de que las dos chicas pudieran decir algo Elsa ya las estaba abrazando con fuerza. Sentían algo distinto en su interior, las tres. Una extraña y especial calidez recorría sus pechos, las inundaba y transformaba por completo. Volvían a ser unas niñas. Se abrazaban con fuerza y llegó un punto en el que, no pudiendo sus cuerpos soportar el peso, se fueron de lado y cayeron al suelo, abrazadas y cubiertas por una delgada sábana. Estaban muertas de risa. Jenni aprovechó ese momento para besar a Elsa en la mejilla y F la abrazó muy fuerte. Ninguna notó que Hans las miraba desde la puerta, sonriendo con ternura y retirándose en silencio, realmente feliz de saber que Elsa tuviera amigas tan buenas como F y Jenni.

-Chicas, síganme contando más acerca de esa tal "Real Majestad" -dijo Elsa pícaramente cuando hubieron subido de nuevo a la cama. F rió.

-Es el apodo que Jenni le puso a la princesa Emily de Northumberland -explicó divertida.

-No es mi culpa que Northumberland sea conocida como "el hogar de los estirados" -replicó Jenni igual de divertida.

-Pero su princesa podría o no ser estirada. No debemos juzgar antes de conocer -dijo Elsa, algo curiosa por como sería la princesa Emily.

-Es la princesa de un pueblo inglés, todos en Inglaterra son estirados así que... -dijo Jenni haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano. Elsa no supo cómo, pero le daba la sensación de que ella ya conocía Inglaterra. Cerró los ojos y en un fogonazo apareció en su mente nuevamente ese par de ojos verdiazules, preciosos, mientras la vocecita cantarina canturreaba, aunque ya no sonaba como niña: "No me gustó ir a Inglaterra, todos son unos estirados y me miraban por encima del hombro, ¡incluso los que ni siquiera son más importantes que yo!". Elsa frunció el ceño y meneó suavemente la cabeza. Le dolía ahí entre los ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada para no preocupar a sus amigas.

-Bueno, mañana llegará la princesa, así que sabremos como es -afirmó F y volteó a ver a Elsa-. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una "noche de chicas"? Con todo esto de tus poderes y nosotras intentando que no te menosprecies no pudimos comer el pastel ni abrir los regalos que Jenni y yo trajimos para ti. Te lo mereces luego de todo lo que has pasado -dijo y Jenni y ella mostraron cajas idénticas-. Yo compré el mío antes de que volvieras. Para alegrarte un poco.

-Gracias -dijo Elsa, aceptando la caja que F le tendía. Era un paquete blanco, envuelto en un lazo rojo escarlata. Cuando lo abrió, vio dentro una hermosa cinta azul para el cabello.

-Gracias F -dijo Elsa sorprendida. F se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, no hay de qué.

-Esto es mío -dijo Jenni tendiéndole una caja con lazo verde**. Elsa la abrió, mostrando una bonita caja. Era de color caoba y tenía decoraciones doradas. Tenía una llave incrustada.

-Es preciosa -murmuró Elsa, mirando a Jenni-. Esto debió haberte costado una fortuna, Jenni. No puedo aceptarlo.

-En realidad, es un regalo del carpintero del pueblo. Es una caja de música. Pero no puedo quedármela, no porque no me guste, sino porque no tengo tiempo para ponerme a oírla.

-Para hablar, sí -dijo F en tono burlón. Jenni se rió.

-Hans me encomendó cuidar de Elsa, no es mi culpa ser prácticamente su nana -dijo Jenni en tono melodramático. Elsa negó dulcemente con la cabeza. Eran tan graciosas.

-Bueno, mañana debemos recibir a la tal Emiliana...

-Emily -dijo F en tono severo. Jenni suspiró.

-A la tal Emily, así que posiblemente mañana no nos verás rondando por aquí cuando despiertes. Elsa, ¿qué tal si le das vuelta a la llave? -preguntó mirando con curiosidad la caja de música. Elsa asintió. Lentamente, hizo girar la llave tres veces, y una dulcísima melodía resonó en toda la habitación. Era, por mucho, la melodía más hermosa que habían oído. Tenía acentos suaves y dulces, pero tristes a la vez. Era la melodía más humana que F y Jenni escucharon***. El tiempo pareció detenerse, la música embargaba cada uno de sus poros, cerraron los ojos y gozaron con la bella melodía. No encontraban mejor cosa que hacer que oírla. Aquella noche, fue el sonido que acompañó a las risas de las jóvenes mientras comían pastel, jugaban y conversaban.

**-ooo-**

La llegada de la princesa de Northumberland causó un gran revuelo en las Islas del Sur. Todos sabían cual era el motivo que la traía al pueblo: su compromiso con el príncipe James, doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Todos corrían de un lado a otro intentando que todo fuera lo más perfecto posible. Todos querían causar una buena impresión a la princesa.

Cuando llegó la hora del desembarco, Molly estaba ya hecha un manojo de nervios. Todo estaba perfectamente programado, pero temía que Emily pudiera hacer algo que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas. Emily, por su parte, se limitaba a repasar el plan. Llegaría al palacio, donde la presentarían con su prometido el príncipe James. Después, la llevarían a su habitación y ahí podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana hasta bajar a cenar exactamente a las siete. Todo estaba programado.

Lentamente, Emily descendió del enorme barco, sintiendo las penetrantes miradas de los guardias del castillo y los murmullos furiosos de las chicas del pueblo. En tiempos anteriores, el príncipe Hans había sido el más cotizado de las Islas del Sur, pero tras el "incidente" del que nadie quería hablarle su hermano James se volvió el más idolatrado por las chicas, quienes intentaban desesperadamente recibir al menos una mirada del príncipe, con la que se sentían satisfechas. James tenía veintiún años, era joven y apuesto según le habían dicho sus padres muchas veces, pero aunque Emily ya conocía el rostro del príncipe destinado a heredar el trono de Northumberland por matrimonio, simplemente no encontraba en él ningún atractivo. James tenía hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo negro azabache y piel aceitunada, rasgos fuertes y varoniles y hombros anchos, pero Emily no lo veía interesante, ni gracioso, ni agradable. No le gustaba su compromiso, cosa que sus amigas sabían muy bien.

_-¡Pero si es tan guapo! -suspiraba Aileen._

_-Pero es tan... serio -murmuraba Emily, con lo cual lograba callar a su confundida mejor amiga y se marchaba con Molly para evitar más preguntas._

_-Pero si no lo conoces, querida -decía Meg, otra de sus sirvientas._

_-Precisamente por eso, Meg, no lo conozco -dijo Emily, callando a Meg._

Emily siguió a los guardias, sintiendo a Molly pisando sus talones. En las puertas del castillo, de pie, se encontraba un hombre alto de facciones fuertes y varoniles, hombros anchos, piel aceitunada, ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache.

* * *

_***Esa es mi opinión personal, el romance no fue tan bonito como lo pintaban pero los diálogos están bien.**_

_****En la mayoría de los animes que veo, la protagonista siempre es roja o rosa, y las otras dos azul y verde. Así, Elsa, Jenni y F de acuerdo con sus personalidad son como el Trío Dorado hasta que se integre Emily xD.**_

_*****La melodía es de la canción Safe & Sound, de Taylor Swift, misma en la que me basé para el título de la historia.**_

_**Y eso fue todo por ahora amigos :D ¿Qué les pareció? Tal y como les prometí arriba, les daré una nueva noticia: HABRÁN CANCIONES. Así es, habrán canciones que de vez en cuando narrarán los sentimientos de los personajes. Algunas serán inventadas (cortesía de elsasarahi :3) y otras serán de sus respectivos creadores ;) Pasemos con los comentarios:**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:__ **Que bueno que te gustó :D Aquí está Emily ^^ Espero que te haya gustado éste.**_

_Kiks__ Cullen: **Sí, fue muy triste escribirlo :( Me dio algo de penita Anna, y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió. Siento que la escena salió un poco cliché con lo de los farolillos :/ Espero haber retratado bien el descubrimiento de los poderes de Elsa.**_

_LaReinedesNeiges:__ **Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar :'( encima yo estaba escuchando Wanderer´s Lullaby cuando lo escribía y pues la música me inspira.**_

_F: **Muchas gracias :D que bueno que te gustó. Menos mal que no te molesta, aquí está F jeje.**_

_Kelly171: **Wuajajaja soy mala (?) ok no xD. Pero enserio, hice llorar a todos xD. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :)**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo chicos (por ahora). Elise, pequeña y diabólica criatura... (xD):**_

_**Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula: "Desde hoy soy una princesa". ¿De qué creen que tratará?**_

_**Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Yo: Ok ._. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


	5. Desde hoy soy una princesa

_**¡Hola a todos y gracias por sus amables comentarios! Me ayudan mucho y me hace realmente feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Les respondo abajo.**_

_**Hairy: Este capítulo está dedicado a Bella Elise Garcia. Gracias por tus amables comentarios linda ;)**_

_**Bárbara: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. azura solo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 5**

**Desde hoy soy una princesa**

_El verano florecía como primavera en los jardines del castillo. La pequeña princesa Anna de Arendelle corría a través de los arbustos llenos de flores y los árboles frutales. Era una vista hermosa... sobre todo vista desde la gruesa ventana de tu habitación. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elsa y cayó sobre las páginas amarillentas del libro de Hamlet. Echaba de menos jugar en los jardines con su amada hermanita, todos los días tocando su Anna a su puerta pidiéndole hacer un muñeco de nieve le rompían el corazón. Elsa anhelaba salir, sentir el sol acalorando por completo su piel, la brisa de la primavera acariciando su rostro y el césped bajo sus pies. Pero, hasta que no aprendiera a controlar sus poderes, no lo haría. No podía lastimar a Anna, como aquella vez que su hermanita pudo morir al herirla con sus poderes._

_Observó a Anna con una flor blanca en el pelo y a su madre besando su coronilla, y la nostalgia la invadió. ¿Cuando aprendería a controlar sus poderes? ¿¡CUANDO!? Estaba empezando a desesperarse, y eso no era nada bueno. Poco a poco, la ventana se cubrió de escarcha que brilló como cientos de diamantes diminutos, y la imagen de su hermana siendo abrazada y besada por su madre desapareció tras una gruesa cortina de color blanco._

Elsa abrió los ojos, empapada en sudor y temblorosa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era aquella niña de cabello rojizo, cuya cara no había alcanzado a ver? ¿Quién era aquella mujer extraña de pelo castaño que evocaba tanta nostalgia en ella? Estaba asustada, pero por sobre todo intrigada. Quería saber le estaba pasando. Cómo demonios pudo tener esa imagen en su mente. ¿Sería acaso un recuerdo del pasado? John le había dicho que posiblemente tendría pequeños recuerdos en sus sueños o en mitad de una actividad, por lo que era esencial tener cuidado. Elsa se hizo un ovillo en la cama, con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas, los dedos de los pies encogidos y las manos apretadas contra la delgada bata blanca que le había llevado Jenni para que descansara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una gruesa lágrima escaparse. Realmente necesitaba despejar su mente. Era de madrugada y la princesa Emily llegaría pronto... Eso pensó hasta que se percató de que un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. Ya había amanecido. ¿Realmente había dormido tanto? ¿Por qué no la despertaron? Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Jenni y F se habían ido. Ellas le dijeron la pasada noche que se irían temprano, por lo que tranquilizó y volvió a enterrar la cara en sus rodillas. Necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de vestirse, porque estaba congelando la cama y no quería hacer lo mismo con toda la habitación.

**-ooo-**

Emily arrugó la nariz al ser recibida a las puertas del castillo por dos jóvenes. Una tenía el cabello entre rojizo y negro, un tono que le llamó la atención, ojos castaños con un matiz verdoso y la piel morena. La otra tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos achocolatados y una bonita sonrisa. Fueron presentadas por un soldado como Jennifer y F. Emily no dijo nada en absoluto. Se limitó a seguirlas mientras las dos la conducían a la habitación donde se encontraba James y no paraban de cuchichear enfrente de ella. Emily no les prestaba demasiada atención. Tampoco miraba a su alrededor. Sentía como si ya conociera ese castillo, esquina a esquina. _Literalmente_.

Los pasillos estaban bañados por la luz de la tarde, adornados con toda clase de decoraciones en honor a la princesa. Emily vio a varios sirvientes detenerse a hacerle corteses reverencias, pero ella no les correspondía. Ella sólo quería llegar a su habitación y descansar. Era temprano y acababa de levantarse, sí, pero sabía que le esperaba una agotadora media hora antes de llegar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en un cuarto de tamaño considerable, al menos dos veces más grande que casa. Una pared estaba tapizada de libros, había un pequeño escritorio con dos butacas rojas colocadas enfrente y una alfombra algo raída cubría por completo el piso. El aire olía a polvo y a libro viejo. Jennifer y F se despidieron con un cortés "Suerte, Su Alteza" y se retiraron. Emily se sentó y vio todo lo que estaba en el escritorio. Había tinteros, pergamino y libros viejos desparramados por doquier, y sin duda alguna causantes del fuerte olor. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y una voz grave diciendo:

-Bienvenida a mi humilde estudio, Su Alteza.

**-ooo-**

Elsa se encontraba relajada escuchando su caja de música en su habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerradas y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Era realmente agradable oír la preciosa melodía, despejar su mente por un instante y olvidarse del resto del mundo, de su amnesia y de ese extraño sueño. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo una profunda paz guardarse en su interior. Por desgracia, esos instantes tan tranquilos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces femeninas discutiendo en el vestíbulo que se hallaba frente a su habitación. Elsa abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jenni y F. Jenni estaba claramente enojada y F intentaba calmarla, aunque también parecía enojada. Elsa se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Apenas entró, Jenni se tumbó sobre la cama y F suspiró mientras cerraba de un portazo.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡No somos sus criadas, somos criadas de las Islas del Sur! ¿Quién se cree que es?

-La princesa de Northumberland, que pronto se casará con uno de nuestros príncipes -suspiró F, negando con la cabeza, evidentemente fastidiada por el comportamiento adoptado por Jenni.

-¡Pero Elsa, hubieras visto como nos trató esa estirada! ¡Ni siquiera nos miró, solo se miraba las manos como si se envaneciera de ellas!

-Jenni, cálmate -dijo Elsa suavemente, y decidió arriesgarse por su amiga. Se quitó los guantes, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en una sola figura, dejando que se apoderara de toda su mente y de su cuerpo, la figura de un par de niñas jugando y corriendo una detrás de la otra. Hizo un gracioso giro de muñecas, creando así dos figuras de hielo cubiertas ligeramente de escarcha. Una niña le parecía familiar, la otra no. Abrió los ojos y vio a las niñas correr alrededor de Jenni hasta estamparse contra su rostro. Jenni rió y palmeó alegremente, como una niña pequeña. A Elsa le dio una extraña sensación de ya haber visto lo mismo antes, pero no comentó nada al respecto solo para no arruinar la diversión del momento.

-Ya estoy bien -suspiró Jenni, pasándose un mechón particularmente largo de cabello rojizo detrás de su oído.

-Por cómo la has descrito, la princesa Emily se oye realmente estirada -observó Elsa poniéndose nuevamente los guantes, con una sonrisa encantadoramente dulce en el rostro.

-Juro que la mato si se atreve a hablarme como si fuera lo mejor del mundo solo porque va a casarse con el príncipe James. Que nada tiene él de interesante, es demasiado serio. Es mucho mejor Hans -afirmó Jenni tendiéndose sobre la cama. Elsa rió, hasta que recordó algo.

-Hablando de esto, ¿dónde está Hans? No lo he visto en todo el día y me gustaría agradecerles a él y a John por su ayuda -dijo Elsa.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en la biblioteca con James, pero me figuro que ya no estará allí porque James ya está con la princesa -observó F.

-Quizás -dijo Elsa pensativa-. Supongo que debería ir a buscarlo -dijo en voz alta, confundiéndose ante las miradas sorprendidas que le dirigieron sus amigas.

-No Elsa -dijo F en tono terminante-. Aún estás muy débil y no puedes salir de la habitación, recuerda que antes debes aprender a controlar tus poderes.

-Pero los puede controlar, me hizo unas muñequitas encantadoras con ellos y no provocó un invierno eterno en todo el reino -dijo Jenni sonriendo divertida. Por algo que no comprendió muy bien, Elsa se encogió cuando escuchó las palabras "invierno eterno"-. Pero eso no quita que sigas lastimada, eso es cierto, Elsa -observó pensativa después de eso. Elsa bajó la cabeza. Se sentía atrapada en aquel cuarto amplio y antiguo, con olor a ropa limpia y a libros.

-Yo solo quiero salir un día, explorar el castillo y el pueblo -susurró Elsa, abrazándose a sí misma y mirándolas tímidamente. Jenni y F intercambiaron miradas, como pensándoselo mejor.

-Bueno... yo creo que no estaría de más dejarla salir un rato, si la acompañamos, a buscar a Hans. ¿No te parece? -sugirió F. Jenni pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Es cierto -dijo Jenni sonriendo.

-En ese caso no hay problema, ¿cierto? -preguntó Elsa esperanzada. Jenni rió.

-Claro que no. Ven aquí, Reina de las Nieves.

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron estrechamente, riendo emocionadas, y luego Jenni y F ayudaron a Elsa a vestirse. Al parecer a F le gustaba mucho la moda, porque sus expresiones de horror con vestidos que no le gustaban eran muy divertidas.

-Ese no te sienta bien Elsa, a ti te van más los colores fríos como violeta, plateado o celeste -dijo F negando con la cabeza al ver el vestido color verde oscuro que Jenni había propuesto.

-Oh, vamos F, dale oportunidad a otros colores -se quejó Jenni. F negó con la cabeza, provocando sonrisas en Jenni y en Elsa-. Bien, bien, probemos con este hermoso vestido naranja...

-Jenni, a Elsa no le pegan los tonos tierra ni los colores cálidos, se ve mal con sus ojos y su cabello -dijo F negando con la cabeza. Jenni tomó otro, este blanco.

-¿Qué me dices de éste?

-Ese se ve mejor -aceptó F, mirando atentamente el vestido. Era un vestido bastante sencillo. Tenía mangas cortas y pegadas a los brazos, cintas de color gris oscuro en la espalda, decoraciones florales al frente y una falda larga y elegante. Estaba hecho al completo de acetato*, incluso las cintas.

-Entonces este -dijo Jenni-. Vamos F, dejemos a Elsa sola para que se cambie.

-Claro.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura de estar completamente sola, Elsa suspiró, y lentamente deshizo el nudo que tenía en la espalda y que mantenía fijo el vestido en su cuerpo. Sintió la suave tela caer al suelo, dejándola al descubierto, únicamente con el corsé y esa _otra _prenda. Sin saber muy bien por qué, a Elsa le daba una sensación de vergüenza cuando nombraba esto último. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Jenni y F le habían comentado ya cientos de veces antes que era bonita, pero Elsa no les creía. Se miró en el espejo con asombro, como preguntándose a si misma si la mujer que la miraba desde el espejo era realmente ella.

Tenía la cara en una hermosa forma de corazón. Sus ojos, grandes y azules,asemejaban dos zafiros en medio de su rostro. Estaba muy blanca, cosa aceptable, tomando en cuenta sus poderes de hielo. Su pelo era largo hasta sus caderas, ondulado y muy suave. Parecía brillar con una ligera escarcha cubriéndolo. Tenía labios rojos, y una suave lluvia de pecas invisibles sobre sus mejillas y su nariz. No eran demasiadas como para considerarlas un defecto, sino una adorable virtud. Era esbelta, delgada y alta. Se tocó la mejilla inconscientemente, sorprendida ante ella misma. Pero rápidamente negó tratando de apartar esa idea de su mente, cogió el vestido de acetato blanco y decidió recogerse parte del cabello en dos trenzas y el resto dejárselo suelto para después rodear su coronilla con las trenzas. Era una idea bastante buena y simple.

Cuando salió F le preguntó abiertamente si le enseñaba a hacerse ese peinado, Jenni comentó lo linda que estaba y juntas cruzaron el vestíbulo en busca de Hans.

**-ooo-**

Hans sabía perfectamente lo organizados que eran sus tres hermanos mayores. El rey Borgues, el príncipe Borc y el príncipe Klaus siempre fueron personas retraídas, pero de carácter dócil y mentalidad lúcida. Por esa razón fue tan sencillo para su padre, el rey Vicktor, criarlos a su santo antojo durante muchos años, hasta su muerte a los escasos cinco años de Hans. Desde entonces los trece hermanos quedaron al merced de la estricta reina Margareta, mujer italiana que en el pasado fue una humilde pianista hasta su boda con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. A pesar de que los padres de Vicktor desaprobaran su matrimonio con una pianista, encima, italiana, ellos ignoraban que Margareta realmente era una mujer de clase social elevada gracias a la excelencia de su música, que mezclaba romance con tristeza infinita por la abrupta muerte de sus padres a los siete años. Parecía ser que los herederos de la sangre Salvatore estaban condenados a perder trágicamente a sus padres.

Cuando Vicktor se casó con Margareta estaba enamorado y bien encantado. Margareta era una mujer hermosa, recatada, de modales limpios y obediente, y continúo con esa fachada durante la luna de miel y los ocho meses posteriores a la boda, pero a partir del noveno mes su actitud empezó a cambiar. La muchacha sencilla e inteligente de la que Vicktor se había enamorado se había ido, siendo sustituida por una mujer severa, superficial y tonta. En resumen, como todas las otras.

Margareta quedó embarazada justo al mismo tiempo que adoptaba esa actitud. Le arrebató su felicidad a Vicktor: le impidió seguir con sus inventos, que eran su vida, misma habilidad que pareció haber heredado el cuarto príncipe Adrian, controlaba todas sus acciones y fue la responsable, por así decirlo, de la muerte de sus padres. Fue ella quien se olvidó de darle sus medicinas al rey, y quien envió a la reina de compras cuando la ciudad estaba por ser azotada por la guerra. Afortunadamente pudo sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para decírselo a su hijo, quien cogió una fuerte antipatía por su propia esposa a partir de entonces.

Hans siempre recordaría su cumpleaños como una fecha desafortunada, porque fue la misma en la murió su padre. Los médicos dijeron que se había suicidado, pues llevaba una vida llena de presiones y con trece hijos que cuidar y una esposa que realmente no amaba (según fueron enterados por el joven Borgues), lo más natural fue el que cayera en la depresión. Sin embargo, había algo que a Hans no acababa de cuadrarle. Y era precisamente el hecho de que su madre hubiera sido la primera en verlo muerto, y el que no hubiese llorado durante el entierro. Hans siempre fue un muchacho suspicaz, incluso si sus hermanos no querían escucharlo la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y Hans estaba seguro de que su madre tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su padre.

Hans miró la biblioteca fijamente. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente ordenados, tal como a sus hermanos les gustaba. Había una sección para cada tipo de libro: la sección romántica, la sección de ciencia, la sección de historia, la sección de álgebra, la sección extranjera, la sección infantil, la sección de misterio, la sección humorística, la sección dramática que, por cierto, estaba atiborrada de libros de Shakespeare. Pero había una parte en especial que Hans había anhelado visitar por mucho tiempo: la sección prohibida, donde estaban todos los libros que, al parecer, Borgues confiscó por no considerarlos "apropiados" para sus hermanos más jóvenes. Pero el caso era que Borgues siempre utilizaba los calificativos malo, inapropiado o incorrecto cuando hablaban sobre ello. Ni siquiera cuando él se encontraba presente les permitía entrar ni a James ni a él. Y eso despertaba la curiosidad de Hans más que nada en el mundo. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la sección humorística. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

**-ooo-**

Una vez, de pequeños, Hans le había llamado a James "máquina". James no había entendido en ese momento que significaba aquello, pero ahora a sus veintiún años sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería. James siempre había sido una máquina de su madre. La obedecía en todo, la perseguía como un perrito faldero y le importaba bien poco lo que su hermano más joven pensara al respecto. Después de todo, si Hans hubiera hecho lo mismo probablemente no hubiera sido recluido en las Islas del Sur hasta nuevo aviso. Ese "nuevo aviso" sería impartido por la Reina Elsa, quien decidiría el tiempo de la estadía de Hans en su propio reino cuando le viniera en gana.

James entró a la biblioteca y se percató de que Hans estaba sentado en la sección humorística, con la cabeza enterrada en un libro llamado "El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche"**. James se acercó lentamente por detrás, resuelto a sorprenderlo y, quizás, también asustarlo, pero justo cuando empezaba ya a preparar su mejor imitación de tigre, Hans comentó:

-¿Tú ya has leído La Divina Comedia, máquina de coser?

James frunció el entrecejo y se sentó frente a él, con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-No, temo que no.

Hans gruñó levemente.

-Léela. Es una buena novela.

Ninguno dijo nada durante media hora, permanecieron sentados el uno frente al otro lanzándose pequeñas miradas hostiles. Ellos nunca fueron muy unidos en su infancia, marcando sin saberlo su relación en la adolescencia y la adultez. No había confianza y nunca se dirigían la palabra salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía incluso ser rasgado por un cuchillo. Hasta que finalmente James se animó a romper el hielo.

Marie me ha dicho que trajiste ayer a una señorita que encontraste tirada en la playa. ¿Quién es?

Hans se puso nervioso en el acto, eso James lo notó muy bien, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciéndose más burlona conforme más tamaño adquiría. Hans gruñó cuando lo notó. Odiaba que su hermano sonriera así _cuando lo miraba a él_. Entonces suspiró. Bueno, Elsa no recordaba nada. No podía peligrar nada si le decía su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Se llama Elsa, y es muy joven, le calculo unos dieciocho años por lo menos.

James arqueó las cejas. Hans ya se imaginaba que lo haría.

-Conque Elsa, ¿eh?

Hans suspiró.

-Sí, Elsa.

-Qué curioso, se llama igual que la reina de Arendelle.

-Sí, es cierto.

James lo miró con un dejo de sospecha en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de él. James y Hans tenían un enfrentamiento de miradas que seguramente hubiera llegado a más de no ser porque en ese momento F entró a la biblioteca y los miró apenada, sin duda alguna creyendo haber interrumpido una conversación importante.

-Príncipe James, disculpe, pero la princesa Emily lo está esperando en su estudio.

Hans miró a James con picardía, y el mayor de los hermanos gruñó y se levantó.

-Esto no ha terminado, Hans -dijo, sonriéndole de manera burlona. Hans frunció el entrecejo mientras veía a su hermano salir de la biblioteca. F lo miró preocupada.

-¿Sucedió algo, Hans?

-Nada, F. Digamos que tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermano. ¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?

-Sí -dijo F respetuosamente, retirándose del lugar. Hans no dijo nada. Se limitó a suspirar y cerrar de un golpe la tapa del libro. Realmente, Hans no odiaba a su hermano como muchos planteaban. Él solo quería ver a James hacer algo por si mismo, y no perseguir siempre a su madre ni a su hermano. Ingrid, la esposa de Borgues, apoyaba a Hans en ese aspecto. Estaba de acuerdo conque James necesitaba seguir su propio camino, libertad para hacer lo que realmente quisiese. Pero el caso era que James nunca había tenido la fuerza suficiente para retar a su familia.

Hans apoyó la cabeza en el libro, sintiéndose embargado de una paz de la que no gozaba acompañado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-ooo-**

Emily y James guardaban entre ellos un duelo de miradas. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Emily no se sorprendió en lo absoluto con el príncipe James, todo eso era demasiado... típico. James era un hombre alto, de pelo azabache desordenado que cubría su cabeza. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, y sus labios eran gruesos y sin color. Tenía piel morena, pero sin pecar de oscura, y era musculoso. El prototipo ideal de príncipe de cuento de hadas.

James miró fijamente a Emily, guardando en su mente cada detalle de su joven prometida. Emily era una muchacha hermosa. La habían seleccionado como la más hermosa entre las cinco mil mujeres más bellas de su país. Tenía el pelo castaño, arenoso, rubio. No lograba identificar el color, era demasiado claro. Lo llevaba en una semi-cola, y tenía un par de enormes ojos verdes como jades. Piel blanca, figura atlética y esbelta. Pero no logró impactar a James. Él había visto demasiadas mujeres consideradas "hermosas" para impresionarse por una chiquilla de dieciocho como ella.

-Buenos días, príncipe James -saludó ella cordialmente. James suspiró. Eso era precisamente lo que detestaba de las mujeres de alcurnia. Todas eran tan... ridículamente perfecta. James odiaba a las mujeres perfectas. Él buscaba algo más, alguien con carácter, alguien con cerebro, alguien que lo entretuviera. Alguien que verdaderamente valiera la pena. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos, James era lo suficientemente inteligente para no enfrentarse a su madre. Su padre lo hizo, y curiosamente murió al día siguiente. Sus abuelos paternos lo hicieron, y murieron dos semanas después en razones distintas. James no quería morir, pero tampoco quería casarse con alguien que no amaba. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Emily fuera lo suficientemente buena como para enamorarlo con el tiempo, tal y como aseguraba su hermano Kirk que ocurriría. James cerró los ojos, mientras una infinita tristeza lo embargaba. Él no quería casarse con la princesa Emily. Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Odiaba distanciarse de su hermano por culpa de eso. Estaba furioso con su madre por comprometerlo a la fuerza con Emily. Sentía compasión por ella porque estaba seguro de que tampoco deseaba casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-¿Se siente cómoda? -preguntó sentándose frente a ella. Emily asintió. James y ella guardaron silencio por un buen rato. Se podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Escuche -rompió el hielo Emily. James la miró sorprendido. La verdad, no se la imaginaba hablando tan firme como lo estaba haciendo-, nos vamos a casar en tres meses, cuando mucho. No quiero llevarme mal con mi futuro esposo, ¿podríamos al menos intentar ser amigos? Al menos así nuestra desdicha será menor.

James la miró fijamente, provocando un sentimiento incómodo en Emily. Ella realmente no quería casarse, así que... ¿Por qué no unirse contra sus padres?

-Princesa Emily, ninguno de nosotros desea casarse -comentó James. Emily lo miró sin asombro. La verdad, ella solo quería irse de ahí y descansar en su habitación-. Seamos amigos, ¿le parece? Incluso podríamos decirles a nuestros padres que no deseamos casarnos. Estoy seguro de que cuando sepan que no deseamos esto realmente, no nos obligarán a casarnos.

-O adelantarían la fecha de la boda y a nosotros nos iría mal -dijo Emily con frialdad.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Emily suspiró.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme a descansar ahora?

James sonrió, emocionado. Finalmente, las cosas se estaban poniendo en su sitio.

**-ooo-**

Elsa, Jenni y F recorrían los estrechos pasillos del palacio en busca de Hans. F bromeaba, Jenni y Elsa reían y los sirvientes que pasaban junto a ellos las miraban con curiosidad por la extraña chica que acompañaba a las jóvenes. Era hermosa, pero extraña. Llevaba guantes y tenía el pelo recogido de manera muy elegante.

-Buenas -dijo una mujer anciana, de pelo gris y ojos amables y castaños.

-Buenas Marie -saludó Jenni en tono respetuoso.

-Buenas -saludó cordialmente F.

-Buenas -saludó tímidamente Elsa. La mujer le sonrió con ternura casi maternal.

-¿Quién eres, jovencita?

-Me llamo Elsa -contestó ella cordialmente. La mujer sonrió aun más.

-¿De casualidad no eres aquella niña tan bonita que el príncipe Hans trajo ayer? -preguntó con curiosidad. Elsa se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Oh, sí, soy yo, pero no soy bonito -murmuró.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres preciosa! -exclamó Marie mirándola con adoración-. Desearía que mi pequeña Kiara hubiera sido así -murmuró con melancolía. Elsa dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jenni, quien suspiró con tristeza.

-Kiara es su nieta. No es muy simpática que digamos -explicó. Elsa asintió y miró con lástima a Marie. No quería ni imaginarse como debía de ser la tal Kiara como para entristecer de esa manera a su abuela.

-Bueno, Jenni, ¿podrías acompañarme? Necesito ayuda con la ropa -dijo Marie.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias. Adiós Elsa -dijo cordialmente, desapareciendo por la vuelta del pasillo junto a Jenni.

-Elsa, debo irme, yo debo conducir a la princesa Emily a su habitación -suspiró F con tristeza, y la miró sonriendo-. ¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto. La biblioteca está volteando esa esquina, ¿no? -F asintió?-. Puedo llegar sola entonces.

F asintió y se marchó, todavía algo angustiada ante lo que pudiera pasarle a su amiga. Elsa se dirigió hacia una puerta enorme y la abrió lentamente, esperando que realmente fuera la biblioteca. En efecto, apenas entró, el aroma de los libros la inundó y miró a su alrededor las paredes tapizadas de estos. Sin embargo, considero bastante extraño leer, justo frente a ella "Sección Dramática", ¿en serio las dividían en secciones? Elsa sonrió un poco y clavó la mirada en la sección humorística, donde reconoció al instante una cabellera de color rojo oscuro. Elsa se acercó y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado. Hans estaba profundamente dormido. Algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello rojizo le caían sobre la frente, su boca estaba entreabierta y roncaba un poco. El libro que tenía debajo le servía de almohada. Era una visión muy tranquila, se notaba muy relajado y Elsa no pudo evitar recostarse sobre el libro mirarlo sonriente. Y en ese momento, sin saber exactamente cómo, Elsa tuvo el pensamiento de lo guapo que era. Sus labios eran gruesos y sin color, había largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos en forma de pequeños rizos que a simple vista parecían castañas pero que realmente eran pelirrojas. Tenía patillas, dándole un aire de elegancia a su rostro. Nariz larga y recta. Y el cabello perfectamente ordenado, incluso dormido. Elsa no pudo evitar compararlo con los príncipes de cuentos de hadas. Un príncipe... rojo. Elsa rió ante ese ridículo pensamiento. De verdad era una tontería. La respiración de Hans era suave y entrecortada por los ronquidos, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

En ese momento, Hans se movió y frunció el entrecejo, abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose cara a cara con Elsa, quien no supo cuando se había recostado también sobre la mesa, con el mentón apoyado entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Elsa -saludó él burlonamente. Elsa rió.

-Vine a agradecerte, por todo.

-No había necesidad. Considérate princesa a partir de ahora -dijo riendo.

-¿Así que desde hoy soy una princesa?

-Claro.

-Bueno, si eso pide Su Alteza -dijo Elsa con sorna. Hans rió. Por alguna razón, la silenciosa compañía de Elsa no le molestaba. Por el contrario, le agradaba y mucho. Lo llenaba de una paz espectacular que no había experimentado jamás con ninguna otra persona. Y nuevas ganas de dormir lo invadieron. Se sentía tan relajado...

-Buenas noches, príncipe Hans -dijo Elsa, sonriendo mientras lo veía cerrar sus párpados.

-Buenas noches, princesa Elsa -contestó él justo antes de caer dormido. Elsa experimentó una extraña sensación, como si "princesa" no fuera el adjetivo correcto para describirla. Decidió ignorarlo, igual y solo eran bobas suposiciones suyas. Lentamente, empezó a acariciar el pelo de Hans. Era muy suave, con aroma a frambuesas. Un delicioso aroma a frambuesas. Poco a poco, empezó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la misma paz que el príncipe embargarla por completo y finalmente acabó por quedarse dormida bajo el sol de la tarde, con la mano al pie del cabello de Hans y sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra.

Entonces alguien gritó.

* * *

_***¿Alguien más se acordó de Phineas y Ferb con esto? XD.**_

_****Otro libro excelente.**_

_**Y... corten. Chan chan chan. Aquí está, el quinto capítulo de Safe & Sound.**_

_**Todas: Yeiii *corren a toda velocidad para ver***_

_**Bárbara: Apártense *lee el capítulo* ¿Quién gritó? *agarra a azura por las solapas de la camisa* ¿¡QUIÉN GRITÓ!?**_

_**Yo: Barbie, cálmate. Eso lo leerán en el próximo capítulo porque soy malvada, wuajaja XD.**_

_**Hairy: ¡Nooooo!**_

_**Yo: Ya, ya, cálmense. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.**_

_**Hairy: ¡Sí lo es!**_

_**Yo: ._. Procedo a responder los reviews:**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:_**_Qué bueno que te vaya gustando todo :D Emily tendrá un papel muy bueno en la historia wuajajaja XD. Es que Doña Imaginación no me visita muy a menudo ;-; Oh, ya veo ;D Saludos._**

_LaReinedesNeiges:_**_ ¡Sí, Elsa ya recuerda! Oh bueno, casi ;-; Sí, pobrecita :'( Un segundo... *lee y relee el comentario varias veces* NO PUEDO CREERLO. HERMANA. YO TAMBIÉN SOY JELSA PURO PERO ME GUSTA EL HELSA DE VEZ EN CUANDO, HERMANOTA. HERMANITA. COMO SEA XD. Sigo esa :'D_**

_F:_**_De nada ;D Muchas gracias, de hecho me gustaría que me recomendaras canciones románticas para alguien u.u xD (ojo, no es Elsa ewe). Jajaja nadie es perfecto ;)_**

_megumisakura:_**_Muchas gracias :)_**

_elsasarahi:__**Qué bueno que te gustó hermana mayor :D Muchas gracias jeje. Claro que sí, serán muy buenas amigas. Saludos y abrazos hermanota :)**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos (por ahora). Elise...**_

_**Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula "¿Estoy elegante?". ¿De qué creen que tratará?**_

_**Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció James? ¿Y Emily? ¿Quién creen que gritó? Estén atentos porque todo mejorará, wuajajaja.**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


	6. ¿Estoy elegante?

**Fandom: **Frozen, 2013.

**Parejas: **Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC (si, no pude contenerme).

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.

**Advertencias: **Posible _**Lemon **_en un futuro, y no solamente entre los protagonistas.

**Notas/Spoiler: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**SAFE&SOUND**

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Estoy elegante?**

-_¡ELSA!*****_

Elsa se incorporó de golpe, empapada en un sudor frío que cristalizaba su cara como cientos de perlas transparentes, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las delicadas manos pálidas aferradas a la fina madera rojiza de la mesa. Gritaba. La voz estaba cargada de dolor, de angustia, de terror. Un terror tan grande que fue rápidamente contagiado en ella, llenándola de miedo y tristeza infinita. Sangre, mucha sangre. Caliente, reluciente y escarlata. Cubriendo por completo un delicado cuerpo pelirrojo. Gritó un nombre, un sólo nombre escapaba de sus labios como un chillido.

-¡ANNA!

-¡Elsa! ¿Pasa algo? -Hans se incorporó preocupado. Bastaba con mirar la cara de Elsa para adivinar enseguida que algo pasaba. Elsa lo miró asustada.

-H-Hans... No puedo, Hans, ya no puedo soportarlo... ¡TODAS LAS NOCHES TENGO ESTOS SUEÑOS! No dejo de pensar en una tal Anna. Ella siempre está llamando a mi puerta, siempre me pide que le abra, que hagamos un muñeco de nieve. ¡No puedo soportarlo, Hans, no puedo, no puedo, estoy harta! ¡HARTA DE TENER SIEMPRE EL MISMO SUEÑO! ¡LA MISMA NIÑA! ¡ME DUELE ALGO HANS, SIENTO QUE ALGO SE ROMPIÓ DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! -gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se tapó la cara, en un intento desesperado por ocultar su angustia de los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Hans. Ojos penetrantes, brillantes como joyas. Sintió un par de manos suaves cogerla por el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. Sus miradas chocaron de una forma bastante inesperada.

La intención de Hans era limpiarle las lágrimas y decirle que todo estaba bien; abrazarla, besarle la coronilla y llevarla a su habitación para que descansase bajo el cuidado de Jenni, hasta que se calmara. Aquel choque de miradas fue suficiente para que ambos se paralizaran. Los ojos de ambos expresando lo que sentían en aquel momento.

Elsa ya sabía lo bellos que realmente eran los ojos de Hans. Dos esmeraldas, cálidas, distantes como dos luces verdes en medio de un páramo vacío. Dorado. Brillante. Miedo, sorpresa, cariño, sinceridad, amor, comprensión. ¿Amor? Elsa no lo sabía. No lograba identificar esa emoción extraña, que provocaba cosquilleos en su vientre y sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. Calor-calor-calor.

Hans escudriñaba el rostro de Elsa, dulce, distante. Un páramo helado con lagos escarchados. Enormes, azules, coronados por una fina cadena montañosa de pelo platinado, casi blanco. Labios color sangre, manos pequeñitas y frágiles. Un cuerpo delicado, que podría romperse de un momento a otro. Fina porcelana envuelta en acetato blanco. Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de cuan bonita era _realmente_. Miedo, inseguridad, ternura, confusión, preocupación, tranquilidad, seguridad, amor. ¿Amor? Hans parpadeó dos veces, rompiendo con el encanto del choque de miradas. Amor... ese extraño sentimiento que avivaba sus ganas de vivir, que enviaba la sangre a sus mejillas y que hacía su corazón latir mil y una veces, apresurado, mientras el calor inundaba por completo su rostro. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-¡Elsa!

Hans y Elsa voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas, labios apretados y miradas soñadoras. Frente a ellos estaba Jenni, quien los miraba boquiabierta, con ojos desmerusados y evidente espanto.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasó nada Jenni, tranquila -dijo Elsa con sonrisa forzada. Realmente, no pretendía asustar a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Elsa, no me mientas -dijo Jenni frunciendo el ceño-. Tanto tú como Hans están pálidos, y eso solo significa problemas.

-No pasa nada, enserio -insistió Elsa. Tanto Hans como ella sentían un sudor frío recorrer sus espaldas, pero ella se mantenía firme en que Jenni no supiera nunca lo que había soñado.

-Jenni, Elsa está cansada. Llévala a su habitación, por favor -pidió Hans con voz cansada, frotándose un ojo en un claro signo de falta de sueño.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hans? -preguntó Jenni, acercándose a él con el entrecejo fruncido. Hans suspiró.

-Nada Jenni, solo un poco de insomnio, nada más -El ceño fruncido de Jenni se suavizó considerablemente ante estas palabras insistentes.

-De acuerdo, Hans. Vamos, Elsa -Jenni la cogió del brazo, tirándola con ella. Elsa sintió una extraña sensación de vacío al verse liberada de los brazos de Hans. Entre ellos se había sentido segura, protegida. Los brazos de Hans eran cálidos y fornidos, y le habían dado una extraña sensación de hogar. Como si allá donde Hans estuviera, estuviera su hogar.

"No, es una tontería", pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Jenni apretaba su mano con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla. Estaba enojada, y eso le provocaba temor a Elsa. Su largo cabello de un rojo ennegrecido flotaba a sus espaldas. Por primera vez Elsa se daba cuenta de lo largo que realmente lo tenía. Casi alcanzaba su pantorrilla, enroscándose alrededor de su cara, golpeándola sin delicadeza, pero era tan suave que no producía dolor alguno en ella. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Jenni cerró la puerta y le echó pestillo. Elsa la miró, nerviosa. Jenni se giró, poniendo las manos en su cintura, con el entrecejo fruncido. Elsa se encogió sobre ella misma; de verdad estaba enojada, lo sabía, lo sabía por la fría mirada que le dirigía.

-Jenni, yo... -quiso decir, pero Jenni la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me mentiste allá con Hans?

-Intentaba no preocuparte -murmuró Elsa. La expresión de Jenni se suavizó, pero todavía lucía molesta.

-Elsa, no tienes por que ocultarme nada. Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí -aseguró.

-No pienses que no lo sé. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, es solo que me siento algo asustada. Siento que, de alguna manera, eres la primera amiga que he tenido en mi vida y la segunda en comportarse amable conmigo, después de Hans. Por eso tengo miedo... de lastimarte... que ya no me quieras... o que te preocupes por una tontería como un sueño.

-Un sueño, un recuerdo. En tu caso es lo mismo Elsa, si no tienes cuidado podría pasarte algo, y eso es lo último que quiero.

-¿Ves? ¡Ahora estás preocupada por mí! ¡No soporto pensar que soy una debilucha, que ni siquiera puede salir al pueblo por un estúpido accidente! ¡No estoy inválida!

La expresión de Jenni se suavizó al comprender el por que de la terquedad de Elsa.

-Elsa -suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo. El cabello de Elsa era muy suave-, no es mi intención molestarte, y lo sabes. Yo solo quiero protegerte. Eres como mi hermanita, y si te llegara a pasar algo, me moriría -La expresión de enojo de Elsa también se suavizó hasta tal punto que ya no ser más que una pequeña mueca.

-Soy fuerte -susurró.

-Ya sé que eres fuerte, ese no es el caso Elsa. No son las heridas físicas que ya están por sanar, son unas mucho más profundas, sino heridas cerebrales. Y no estoy diciendo que estés loca. Estás mentalmente débil Elsa, y podrías desmayarte o incluso morir si tu cerebro llega a experimentar emociones demasiado fuertes. Lo sé, investigué. Estás mentalmente en peligro, no puedes sentir emociones muy fuertes.

-Jenni, estaré bien -dijo Elsa, tomándola delicadamente por los brazos y sonriéndole con ternura-. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que me pase nada malo. No quiero preocuparlas a ti y a F.

Jenni sonrió, estrechando su mano.

-Eso espero, ¿eh?

Elsa rió, abrazándola.

-Te quiero, Jenni.

-Yo también... te tengo un gran aprecio, Elsa -exclamó en tono exageradamente pomposo. Elsa rompió de reír.

-Deja de insultar a la princesa Emily -dijo riendo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Es una estirada! -exclamó Jenni. Elsa intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Quién se está riendo allí adentro, Invierno y Verano? -preguntó una voz desde el exterior del dormitorio.

-¡F! -exclamaron las dos, dejando pasar a la joven quien llegaba algo cansada.

-Acabo de llevar a la princesa Emily a su cuarto -informó-. Al parecer tardó más tiempo del parecido por la reina en la charla con su hijo.

-No me extraña, ¿cuánto apuestan a que no estuvieron precisamente charlando? -dijo Jenni en tono de broma. F rió, pero Elsa no.

-Jenni, no deberíamos criticar a la chica. Ni siquiera sabemos como se debe sentir al estar prometida con alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Recuerden que no puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer_******_ -dijo Elsa. Jenni y F se miraron, algo arrepentidas.

-Tienes razón Elsa -murmuró Jenni. F suspiró, sonriéndole a Elsa-. ¿Quieren ir al jardín?

-Claro -contestaron ambas rápidamente, siguiendo a Jenni hacia la amplia profusión de flores multicolores que tenían los Westergard detrás del castillo.

**-ooo-**

Emily habría dormido muchas horas más después de que la tal F la condujera a su dormitorio si no fuera porque escuchó ese bendito grito. Retumbaba en sus tímpanos como un trueno, y taladraba sus sienes sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

La habitación le habría parecido encantadora si no fuera por ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Era un espacio amplio e iluminado perfectamente por la luz del sol. Tenía almohadones de seda, finas sábanas y cortinas y preciosos muebles de cedro rojizo. Todo era tranquilo y perfecto... O bueno, lo sería si ese estúpido sueño no hubiera interrumpido su calma. ¿Quién era aquella muchacha pelirroja? ¿Y por qué estaba cubierta de sangre y había una joven platinada arrodillada a su lado? ¿Quién era Elsa? Algunas veces Emily no comprendía sus propios sueños. Suspiró, deseando internamente que la pelirroja estuviera bien, justo antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Las tripas rugían con fuerza; necesitaba comer algo _ya_.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que era bastante más pequeña que la de su palacio. Apenas unas cuentas mesas de madera, una caja llena de frutas y otra de verduras, y estaba atestado de sirvientas. Todas la saludaron con un respetuoso: "Buenos días, princesa Emily" o "¿Cómo ha amanecido, princesa?" o con un simple "Su Alteza" justo antes de pasarla de largo. La aversión de las sirvientas, especialmente las más jóvenes, a ella eran más que evidentes. Emily se limitó a mirarlas por encima del hombro, en un claro intento por ocultar la verdadera aflicción que le inspiraba el ser tan despreciada entre las sirvientas. ¡Ni siquiera la conocían, vaya! ¡No tenían derecho de criticarla!

Emily se detuvo frente a una sirvienta joven que, lejos de mirarla con aversión, la miraba con compasión. El entrecejo fruncido de Emily se suavizó al encontrarse con los brillantes y pequeños ojos color ambarino, casi dorados, curiosos, hermosos, que la observaban fijamente. Tenía el pelo muy negro, cayéndole en cascada enmarcando bellamente su rostro. Era realmente hermosa.

-Disculpa, ¿hay algo aquí que pueda comer? -preguntó. La muchacha la miró fijamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-Cla-claro, Su Alteza -tartamudeó. Emily sonrió. Aquella niña lucía muy simpática.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó lo más amablemente posible.

-Ebony -contestó la chica ruborizada-. Los amigos me dicen Ebba.

-Bueno, Ebba. En ese caso, tú llámame Emily -pidió suavemente. Ebba la miró, con ojos como platos. Definitivamente, aquella era la princesa más extraña a la que había servido. La mayoría le habían gritado y ni siquiera lo hicieron en forma de pregunta, y no tuvieron la cortesía de preguntarle siquiera su nombre. Aquella princesa era extraña.

-De... de acuerdo, princesa -tartamudeó Ebba-. Emily, quiero decir.

Emily sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo veinte años -susurró Ebba. Emily se sorprendió. La muchacha parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, no aparentaba más de catorce años. Ebba se acercó a un plato que había en una de las mesas; estaba rebonsante de sándwiches.

-Perdona que no tengamos mucho para darte, pero es hora de la merienda del príncipe Hans y el adora los sándwiches, y como el almuerzo no será hasta las cuatro... -murmuró Ebba. Emily sonrió ampliamente.

-Descuida, me encantan los sándwiches.

Ebba respiró aliviada, tendiéndole un sándwich relleno con toda clase de verduras.

-Puedes comer los sándwiches que quieras, siempre podemos preparar más -murmuró.

-Gracias, pero con uno es suficiente -dijo tiernamente Emily, mordisqueando el pan que bordeaba los sándwiches.

**-ooo-**

Hans se encontraba tirándose de los cabellos en su habitación, preocupado. Elsa ya estaba recordando, lo estaba recordando todo. Y eso no podía asustarlo más.

Si Elsa recordaba todo, lo odiaría, probablemente odiaría también a Jenni y F, y lo odiaría aun más porque él le había ocultado todo. Ni siquiera escucharía sus razones, eso era seguro. No solamente lo odiaría, sino que además lo mandaría fusilar por haberle escondido algo así a la reina de Arendelle. Pero, en realidad, todo eso a Hans le importaba un bledo. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, eran las consecuencias del fallo del plan que sufrirían Jenni y F. Perderían a su mejor amiga. Elsa le había dado algo de luz al castillo de los Westergard, pero si recuperaba la memoria, se iría... Y esa luz se iría con ella. Hans no quería que Elsa se fuera. Quería que se quedara allí con ellos, con él, para siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el solo pensar en que se fuera le ponía la carne de gallina y lo ponía a temblar?

No podía pensar con claridad, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas profundas ganas de dormir. Ya luego iría con John y le diría sobre lo ocurrido. En aquel momento necesitaba descansar.

**-ooo-**

Cuando por fin aquel bendito sándwich hubo aplacado un poco su apetito, Emily se sentó al borde de un balcón rodeado por miles de enredaderas multicolores con tallos gruesos y lisos. Tenía que admitirlo, el jardín del palacio era precioso. Las begonias blancas adornaban la mayor parte, había rosales y árboles frutales, y flores aromáticas como claveles y espuelas de caballero. Las flores favoritas de Emily.

¿La dejarían cortar algunas? Seguro que sí. Ser la prometida del doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur tenía sus ventajas. Una suave risa resonó en sus oídos captando su atención al instante. Cuando giró su cabeza, encontró a la muchacha del pelo rojizo y la chica de pelo castaño con una joven platinada corriendo por el jardín. La chica pelirroja parecía haberle robado algo. Un guante. La platinada parecía más asustada que divertida, según le pareció a Emily. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer esos ojos azules.

Eran ellos. Era ella. La chica de su sueño. Podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio.

Hermosa, gélida, fría. Alta, delgada, atlética. Y muy misteriosa. Tenía que conocer más de ella. La había soñado abrazando el cadáver ensangrentado de una chica pelirroja... ¿Serían acaso familia? Quien sabe, Emily sabía que tenía que acercarse a ella... Amén de su sueño, había algo singular en ella que la volvía atrayente.

Algo que la empujaba a acercarse a ella, como una niña a una muñeca. Curiosidad, miedo, compasión, interés, ¿afecto?

**-ooo-**

Hans no se había comunicado con nadie las últimas horas. Se había limitado simplemente a mirar a Elsa, Jenni y F correr por el jardín, luego de que Elsa hayase recuperado su guante que F había tenido la grandiosa idea de robarle. Había sido muy divertido verla alzándose las faldas mientras intentaba alcanzar a Jenni. Había sido un verdadero espectáculo. Afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada, únicamente un arbusto escarchado, nada grave que se deshizo a las pocas horas. Fue en ese momento que decidió hablar.

-Chicas -dijo. Elsa, Jenni y F clavaron sus miradas en él, curiosas-, sí saben lo que pasará dentro de dos días, ¿cierto?

Jenni y F asintieron, pero Elsa estaba más que confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Jenni. Ella le sonrió con cierta fanfarronería, Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y Jenni rió, dando a entender que era una broma.

-Es el baile de compromiso del príncipe James con la princesa Emily -explicó-. Estamos empezando a prepararlo desde antes de la llega de la princesa.

Eso último lo dijo con cierto recelo, como si Emily aun no le agradara del todo. Aun así, se había compuesto de llamarla estirada por Elsa. Ella sonrió al comprender el por qué del que su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada, de que se hubiera contenido. F, por su parte, no parecía sorprendida. Conocía el cariño que Jenni le guardaba a Elsa, un cariño más fuerte que de amigas. Eran como hermanas. F lo sabía porque ella experimentaba el mismo sentimiento. Elsa era como su hermana pequeña, dulce, inocente, llena de curiosidad, que se sorprendía con cualquier cosa y no se contenía a la hora de expresar un disgusto. Era verdaderamente como una niña pequeña a la que tenían que proteger de todo y de todos. O al menos ese era el pensamiento de F.

-Por cierto -añadió Hans, tomando un sorbo de sidra y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas-, ustedes están invitadas.

-¿Qué? -Aquello había sorprendido sinceramente a Jenni y F. Desde que empezaron a trabajar en ese castillo, nunca habían sido invitadas a ninguna de sus celebraciones. Se habían limitado a observar a lo lejos, deslumbradas y un poco cohibidas por el creciente esplendor que adornaba la noche cada vez que las múltiples linternas y candelabros iluminaban el salón. De vez en cuando habían entrado y contemplado miles de siluetas danzando a un mismo son, pero jamás habían estado allí para un baile, jamás se habían dirigido la palabra con los demás comensales, jamás se habían atrevido a bailar una pieza. En cuanto a Elsa, ella experimentó la extraña sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido antes, y un terror inminente se apoderó de todo su ser. Su primer impulso fue rechazar, pero al ver las caras radiantes de felicidad que le habían dirigido Jenni y F, supo que no podía defraudarlas.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo, esforzándose por aparentar normalidad. Funcionó para Jenni y F, pero Hans le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva justo antes de sonreír y decir:

-Perfecto. La fiesta es pasado mañana por la noche, no lo olviden. Mi hermano me dio permiso de invitar a quien yo quiera.

-Estaremos encantadas, Hans -dijeron F y Jenni al unisono, emocionadas. Hans asintió en su dirección justo antes de marcharse, con la copa de sidra todavía en una mano y la otra metida en el interior de su pantalón.

**-ooo-**

Los dos días habían pasado volando para todos, y en menos de lo que esperaban, la noche señalada había llegado. Todo estaba tan bien preparado que ya nadie dudaba que el compromiso del príncipe James con la princesa Emily se consumaría con éxito aquella noche. Jenni y F habían llegado temprano al dormitorio de Elsa para prepararse; Jenni llevaba consigo un par de vestidos para ver cual le quedaría mejor a Elsa. Por desgracia, ninguno logró convencerlas. Todos eran o muy grandes, o muy anchos, o con feos encajes. F sintió una desagradable sensación apenas verlos. A las dos jóvenes les quedó más que claro el amor de F por la ropa.

Fue por el decimosexto vestido, que Elsa empezó a hartarse. Ninguno la convencía, así de simple.

Cuando vio a Jenni y F discutir por un estúpido vestido rosa que no tenía nada de bonito ni especial, Elsa estalló. Salió de la habitación, gruñendo, sin poder evitar tropezarse con la puerta, ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas.

-Cuando terminen de discutir me llaman -murmuró, saliendo de la habitación. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando Jenni y F salieron.

-Lo sentimos Elsa. Por Dios, que tonto, discutir por un vestido -murmuró Jenni, de repente, algo su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa adornó sus labios. F arqueó las cejas. Conocía esa sonrisa. Rayos, conocía esa maldita sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa que Jenni había puesto justo antes de echarle sal en vez de azúcar al café de Hans, justo antes de cambiar los zapatos de James por sus sandalias rosadas, y justo antes de lanzarse al lodo a jugar una tarde de primavera.

-Jennifer, ¿qué planeas? -Jenni hizo una mueca cuando escuchó su nombre, pero sus ojos todavía estaban brillantes.

-Elsa, ¿de casualidad puedes hacer cosas con tu magia?

-Pues, he estado practicando un poco, pero no... -Entonces Elsa fue consciente de lo que Jenni iba a pedirle-. No.

-¡Oh, por favor Elsa!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Pero no tenemos nada decente para ponernos. Tú podrías hacer hermosos vestidos, solo es cosa de que uses un poco tus poderes.

-Jenni, no sabemos lo que eso puede provocar.

-¡Pero si ya casi puedes controlar tus poderes!

-Los mantengo a raya con los guantes puestos, pero si me los quito... sé que podría congelarlas.

-¡Claro que no! No podrías congelarnos porque se supone que el amor es lo que mantiene a raya tus poderes.

-Exactamente. No veo nada aquí para derrochar amor.

-¿Y qué, nosotras estamos pintadas? -F intervino. La verdad, la entusiasmaba (y llenaba de curiosidad) la idea de que Elsa creara vestidos con sus poderes. Elsa bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, pensativa. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía como podría crear el vestido. Era tan complicado... ¡No sabía como hacerlo bien! Podría congelar a sus amigas o aún peor, matarlas... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante ese pensamiento. Tenía _miedo_. Miedo, miedo, miedo. No quería ver heridas a sus amigas. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Jenni tenían un brillo demasiado intenso como para ser ignorado.

_Argh, maldición_, pensó Elsa al darse cuenta de que no podía decirle que no a su mejor amiga.

-Está bien -suspiró finalmente. Los ojos de Jenni y F brillaron, mientras tomaban a Elsa alegremente por los brazos y tiraban de ellos en dirección a la habitación en donde ella dormía. Jenni era muy buena dibujando, así que era seguro que diseñaría preciosos vestidos para ellas.

**-ooo-**

La noche había alcanzado las ocho en punto, y los caballos y carrozas estaban por llegar. Había barcos en el muelle, y había gente cruzando las calles iluminadas por lámparas grandes y doradas como soles.

Jenni corría por los pasillos del castillo, maldiciendo en voz baja, consciente de que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Elsa y F la estaban esperando. Jenni dobló una esquina, mientras escuchaba a los criados decir a voz en grito: "Traten con respeto al caballo del príncipe Sebastian". Jenni gimió, sabiendo que llegaba tarde. Estaba por echarse a correr de nuevo cuando se tropezó con alguien que doblaba también la esquina.

-Oh, no -dijo Jenni, levantándose a toda prisa, dispuesta a disculparse cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos accidentalmente se toparon con los de la persona. Eran ojos azules, que la verdad no llamaron tanto su atención. Pensaba que los de Elsa eran más bonitos y claros. Tenía pestañas cortas y negras, y una piel bastante clara. Era más que obvio que no venía de un país costero, porque los príncipes o aristócratas de países costeros (Hans, por ejemplo) tenían la piel muy bronceada y alguna veces curtida por el sol. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, llegando al punto de rozar sus hombros. Tenía facciones fuertes, y buenos músculos. La verdad, era bastante guapo. Y le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

-Disculpa -murmuró. El hombre la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía en la puerta de un dormitorio.

* * *

_*** Imagínense el grito como el de Lily Potter en la tercera película de Harry Potter cuando los dementores atacan por primera vez :3**_

_**** Noticia de último minuto: Anna, Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora y Ariel sienten que hablan de ellas al mismo tiempo.**_

_**¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Éste es acaso el mismo fic que leíamos antes? Claro que lo es, chicos, no se preocupen :3 Es solo que cambié la cabecera para hacerlo más formal :3 Respondo a comentarios:**_

_megumisakura:_**_Qué bueno que te haya gustado._**

_Bella Elise Garcia:_**_ Jajaja :D ACETATO ES... Un momento, no es importante (?) Léelo está bueno :D Emily tenía que ser (?) Emily desgraciadamente sabe como terminará todo si ella y James unen alianzas T_T Pero en fin, que le vamos a hacer... Espero que te haya gustado :D_**

_LaReinedesNeiges:_**_El capítulo de acetato :) cuando los chicos descubren que la palabra está muy olvidada y deciden intervenir al respecto. XD en el próximo cap veremos más de Anna :D pero morí con tu comentario de que quemaría el reino XD. Elsa ya empieza a recordar ;)_**

_elsasarahi:_**_No sé por qué siento que este capítulo será de tus favoritos... XD. Bueno, pues ya ves lo que pasó. Casi jeje ;)_**

_Blackrose:_**_Gracias :)_**

**_Bueno eso fue todo mis queridos fickers :3 Elise, cariño..._**

**_Elise: Ya no me llamo Elise, me llamo Elisa._**

**_Yo: Esta chica no deja de cambiarse el nombre. Ok, Elisa, dinos el título del siguiente capítulo._**

**_Elisa: El próximo capítulo se titula "Una dama en el establo". ¿De qué creen que tratará?_**

**_Todas: ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Besos de colores!_**


End file.
